Symphony of the night
by Promentious
Summary: Ok, so James Potter was really Dracula, prince of the dead, and after he died, Harry became the new one. It's Harry's sixth year and his Vampiric powers emerging and he has to learn how to control them. discontinued until further notice
1. In the beginning

Symphony of the night

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They al belong to J.K.Rowling. Also, I don't own the title either. It belongs to whoever the genius that created Castlevania is.

A/N: This is going to be a Harry/Fleur fic…and it's going to be a little weird. The plot, that is. Ok, it's the sixth year of Hogwarts (and we'll say Sirius is still alive), and Harry notices some changes, then it is revealed to him that he is really the son of Dracula, and his Vampiric powers are just emerging. (Think Alucard. Half vampire). Let's just say James Potter was Dracula, but nice….ish. Nice-ish. And yes, I know that the title is the name of a Castlevania game. So sue me. And no, I have not read the 6th book yet, so this will be almost completely original. Ok then, on to the first thing.

Chapter 1: In the beginning

**The bells are told not to chime until the trumpets blare  
The willow-wisp jive and wail  
The once slow and steady dance is turned into a raging gale  
All the while laughter strikes the air**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry Potter had just turned 16, and was lying on his bed looking at his assortment of presents when the first spasm hit. His back arched up, giving several loud cracks and pops. His arms and legs started thrashing and twitching, the pupils of his eyes were going crazy (A/N: imagine the eyes when having a seizure.). His mouth opened to let out a silent scream, and the pain made him feel like he was being split open. Then, just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Harry lay on his back, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping. He was breathing hard, and his body still gave the occasional twitch. Harry's mind was reeling, not being able to figure out what had happened. His pain receptors were still overloading. Harry couldn't feel anything but pain. As the pain became too much, Harry, to his relief, fell into unconsciousness.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Harry woke up in pain. The fact that he was in pain completely dashed away any hope that what had happened the previous night was just a bad dream or something. He slowly stood up, being sure not to strain his muscles. After he stood up, he carefully stretched out his arms and legs. Then he leaned back, trying to stretch his back, only to feel more pain shooting through his body.

Harry sat down on his bed, and groped around clumsily for his glasses. After getting hold of them, he went over to his mirror with a comb. He was about ready to attempt taming his hair when he noticed that the world was out of focus. Frowning, he adjusted his glasses, but to no avail. Sighing, he took them off and started to polish the lenses, thinking that maybe they were too dirty or something. He looked back up and his glasses were about six inches from his eyes when he noticed that the world was _way_ more focused than it should be. Although Harry was used to surprises, he still let out a big-ass scream. Abruptly, he cut it off by clamping his hand over his mouth, sending a few nervous glances towards his door. About 3 seconds after doing so, he remembered, to his immense relief, that the Dursley's were away at some convention for the parents of _"special"_ children. In other words, they were listening to the causes of fatness and stupidness in the children of today.

Harry got his mind back on track, and decided to test his eyes to see if what happened was a fluke, or real. He brought his glasses back up to his eyes again, but once again, the world went out of focus. He took them off, and everything focused again. Harry went through this routine about five times before deciding the change was real, not a short term "you're crazy and senile" thing.

By the time Harry was done with his tests, he was still too tired for anything to register completely. When it finally did, Harry's eyes went wide and he said the only thing that came to mind.

"Holy Shit!" he shouted…then he passed out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry regained consciousness about three hours later. He had to recheck his eyes a few times in order to reassure himself that it was real. When satisfied, he went over to his bed and sat down to think.

'Ok….so my eyesight was miraculously fixed' he thought. His face scrunched up in concentration. 'So what now?' he asked himself. An idea came into Harry's head, and he went over to his desk. Taking out a piece of parchment and a quill, he prepared himself for what he would write.

_Dear snuffles, _

_Something extremely weird happened today. Early this morning something happened. I don't know what, but I started spasming. Like a seizure or something. When it was over, I passed out. I know that's not too weird, but what happened after that was. When I woke up, I tried putting my glasses on, but everything blurred. When I put them back on, the world focused. It seems as if my eyes were miraculously fixed. I just thought that maybe I should tell someone. If you know anything about what could have caused this, please let me know._

_Harry._

Harry took his letter and walked over to Hedwig's cage.

"Heya girl." Harry said, a smile on his face. "I have a letter for you." Hedwig gave a hoot. "Ok, I don't know where Sirius is, but it's for him. Do you think you can find him and deliver it?" Harry asked. Hedwig hooted, indicating she could. Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg, and opened the window. Hedwig took off, and Harry gave a little wave. He turned around and lay back down on his bed, one hand over his eyes, the other resting on his stomach.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry woke the next morning, mentally cursing himself for falling asleep. He looked over to Hedwig's cage, only to find it empty. After giving a sigh, he got up from his bed, left his room and made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He went over to the cabinet and pulled out a box of cereal. Then he went to the fridge and pulled out the milk bottle. After setting these things on the counter, he went over to a different cabinet and pulled out the bowl. He was about to pour the cereal into the bowl when he noticed a spot on the bottom of it. Frowning, he started to rub it with his thumb, trying to remove the spot. Unfortunately, as soon as he started to rub it, he broke through the bottom of the bowl.

"What the Hell!" he shouted in surprise. He brought the bowl up to his face and looked through the hole in the bottom of it. Frowning again, he put the bowl to the side and got another one out. He stared at it, then brought his finger up and placed it on the bottom of it. He gave a little push, and a crack appeared in it. His eyes widened in surprise. Then, after he realized _who's_ bowls she was destroying, he quickly grabbed them up, and ran into his room.

After throwing open his door, he looked around and finally shoved the bowls under his bed. After wiping sweat off his face, he noticed Hedwig was back. He walked over to her and gave a nervous smile. She stuck out her leg and Harry took the letter that was attached.

_Harry,_

_That news isn't as surprising as you may think it is. I kno0w you won't like me saying this, but I told Dumbledore, and we have some ideas as to what could be happening. Unfortunately, we cannot say anything in this letter, but we'll figure it out for sure, and then make sure you know. I promise. Aside from that, I have some news. Not much is happening with Voldemort. We believe he is still bidding his time. We have also acquired some new members of the order, and you may in fact already be familiar with them. That really all there is at the moment. I'm sorry. All of us here say hello, and Molly told me to tell you to mind yourself. We'll see you soon Harry. Be good._

_Snuffles and co._

_P.S: I can't say when, but Arthur will be taking you for your apparation test soon._

Harry breathed a sigh of relief at the prospect of seeing his friends soon, but then his face drained of all color after remembering what had just happened in the kitchen. He looked towards the kitchen, his face grave. The Dursley's would be coming home in about two day, and he knew they would likely have something to say to him.

Harry spent the rest of the day dreading what the Dursley's would say and thinking of what Sirius had said.

"I wonder who they will be…" he thought remembering what his god father had said about the new order members.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry spent the night in a dreamless sleep. Not that he was complaining or anything. He was quite happy not to have to relive the horrors of his past again.

After getting off his bed, he got himself dressed in a pair of baggy black pants and a black tank-top. He pulled on his sneakers, and looked out the window. He frowned as he looked at all the clouds forming overhead.

"Great. Rain. Doesn't get any better than that." He mumbled to himself.

He went downstairs and, being careful with the bowl, fixed himself breakfast. He spent the day straitening up the house, making it spotless. He didn't want to give the Dursley's to find anything to yell at him about. It was seven o'clock and pitch black outside by the time he finished. He straitened him self up and cracked his back. Giving a sigh, he headed up the stairs and into his room.

Harry had been lying in his bed for about five hours when he heard a noise. He looked at his clock and saw that it was exactly twelve. He was distracted as he heard another sound, this time from right outside his opened window. Without making any noise, he sat up and grabbed his wand from under his pillow. There was silence for about 5 minutes, during which Harry sat as still as a board. Then he heard the noise for a third time, but instead of being outside, it was downstairs in the kitchen.

Harry didn't know how he knew exactly where the sound was coming from, but then again, it wasn't really at the top of his "to-do" list either. Carefully, he got up from his bed and when to his door. He sparred a brief moment to remember the previous year when something like this had happened. The difference was, last year, members of the Order of the Phoenix had come to take him to a safe place where Voldemort wouldn't be able to find him. This time, he had no clue what was happening.

Keeping his head cool and free from panic, he left his room and crept down a few of the steps. He couched down and peered over the railing. He could hear small noises, but couldn't see anything. Then, just after a little banging sound, he saw it. There was a slight disturbance by the counter. Harry knew from experience what it was.

'They're using invisibility cloaks…' he thought. He didn't waste anytime, knowing he probably couldn't afford to have them spot him.

Carefully pointing his wand at them, he whispered "accio cloaks." Five silvery cloaks flew off their wearers and into Harry's hands, revealing the astonished faces of five _very _familiar people. Not trusting his own eyes, he kept his wand pointed at them.

"Accio wands" he said, louder this time. Five wands came soaring to him, and he caught them all. He carefully moved down the rest of the steps, preparing himself for anything. He pointed his wand at the first person, not letting anyone out of his sight. He was now aiming at an attractive female of medium height. She had short bubblegum pink hair and blue eyes.

"Tonks," he began. "What is the name that you absolutely hate to be called?" he asked. The Girl scrunched up her face in disgust before replying.

"Nymphadora." She said. Harry gave her a small smile, before pointing his wand at the next person.

"Lupin," he said, addressing a middle-aged man with grayish brown hair, wearing shabby robes. "What is your 'pen name'?" Harry asked. Lupin smiled knowingly at him and replied.

"Moony. The others were Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs." Harry then gave Lupin a bigger smile and a small handshake. Turning to the next person, Harry continued.

The next person was a gruff looking man. He had one wooden leg and a very large, fake eye. His face was pitted and scarred and his nose was missing a chunk.

"Moody" Harry said. "What is you rule of life?" He questioned. Moody smiled at Harry with pride.

"Constant Vigilance" He barked. They briefly shook hands.

The next person was someone Harry wasn't expecting, but at the same time wasn't surprised to see. He suddenly remembered Sirius saying something about new faces he would recognize.

"Fred." Harry said, earning a smile from the Weasley brother. "What's the password?" He asked. Harry kept his wand trained on the boy while he walked over and whispered in his ear.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Fred backed away and Harry gave him a grin. Harry turned to the last person, only to get one of the biggest shocks of his life. He quickly calmed himself.

"Fleur." Harry greeted. "What did you think of me in the beginning of the tournament?" Fleur looked down in shame.

"I thought zat you vere only a little boy and zat you vere too young to compete" Harry nodded. He passed the wands back out to their owners.

The six people just stood there for a few minutes, nobody talking and all with different expressions on their faces. Tonks: Cheerful, Lupin: tired, Mad-eye: proud, Fred: smug, and Fleur: shame. Harry was just confused. Finally, he decided to break the silence.

"sooooo…um…what are you all doing here?" He asked. Moody was the one to give an answer.

"We're your guard, boy." Harry gave him a look that said 'right…I'm _positive_ that's all.'

"Right" he said. Lupin then looked around at everybody.

"We should be going soon." He said. He started handing out instructions by turning to Fred.

"Fred, go outside under one of the cloaks and keep and eye out for the signal or anything else unusual. Moody, come with me and make sure everything is in order, then we'll write the note. Tonks, Fleur…go with Harry upstairs and help him pack. We need to be out of here in 20 minutes, understand?" Everyone nodded. "Then have at it." With that, everyone spilt up and went to do their thing(s). Harry turned around and started upstairs, Tonks and Fleur behind him. Fleur was looking around in curiosity.

" 'Arry." She said. Harry turned towards her. "Zere are no pictures of you here. Why 'es zat?" she asked, gesturing at all the photos on the wall. Harry sighed.

" 'cause I wasn't even worth _that_ much…" he said quietly. Fleur took her cue and didn't say anything else about it. When they got up to his room, Tonks decided she would try to strike a conversation. While pulling out his trunk, she addressed Harry.

"So, Harry, what have you been up to? Been training any?" she asked. Harry, who had been busy gathering all his books, looked at her.

"Actually, I haven't been able to do that much. I'm underage, so I can't train. Not that the Dursley's would let me." He added the last sentence in an undertone. Tonks gaped at him.

"You mean you haven't been able to do _any_ training?" she asked in surprise. Harry shook his head. "Holy shit, he took us all down without any training…" she mumbled to her self. Harry gave a small chuckle. After picking up the last of his books, he stood and stretched out. When he was finished stretching he looked over towards Fleur, only to notice that she was just standing there staring at him. Harry frowned a little.

"What is it, Fleur?" he asked. Fleur jumped, not expecting to hear his voice.

"Vell…ummm. It 'es just zat…you look different." She said, gazing at his face. Tonks straightened up from where she was bent over gathering quills. She grabbed Harry by the shoulders and turned him towards her. Studying him, she snapped her fingers, as if she was just realizing something.

"She's right! Where are your glasses?" she asked in suspicion. Harry's brain went into overdrive, trying to figure out what to say. Just when he thought his brain would explode, the little voice in his head, the one he would hear during the imperious curse, said:

'Why do we have to think up anything?'

'I can't have them getting suspicious.' Harry thought.

'Just tell them you don't need them then.'

'Good idea.'

"They're right here" Harry said, pointing to the bedside table right next to him. Tonks frowned.

"I mean, why aren't you wearing them?" she asked. Harry tried his best to look innocent.

"Because I don't need them." He stated. Tonks seemed to stare right into his soul for a few seconds. Right when Harry thought he couldn't take it anymore, she looked away and shrugged. Fleur was just standing off to the side, looking back and forth between the two.

"Whatever" Tonks said carelessly. Fleur looked confused.

"I do not understand any of zis…" she said to herself. Harry chuckled softly. Just then, Lupin called to them from the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you guys ready yet? We have to get going. Now!" He called, his voice dripping with annoyance. Harry called back to him, affirming that they were in fact ready. He grabbed his broom and followed the other two. Tonks had placed a hovering charm on his trunk.

When they got to the bottom of the steps, the saw Moody standing in the kitchen and Lupin bending over at the counter, setting a letter there for the Dursley's. Harry frowned.

'Why do you bother? They won't care.' He asked to himself. Fred had just come in to tell them that he had seen the signal. The others were all heading outside when Fleur went up to Harry.

" 'Es somezing wrong 'Arry?" she asked. Harry shook the thoughts of depression out of his head. He looked at Fleur and smiled, though his eyes showed something else entirely. He shook his head, indicating he was fine. Fleur frowned.

"I know you're lying 'Arry." Harry looked shocked, and Fleur looked down. "But for your sake, I vill leave 'et be." Harry stopped dead in his tracks, and starred after Fleur as she went ahead of him, catching up to the rest.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by a call from Moody to hurry it up. Harry went double time to catch up with everyone.

After 3 minutes of walking, they got to their take off point. Moody arranged the guard so that Harry was in the middle. Like the previous time, Tonks was right in front of him. Fred would fly to the right of Harry, and Lupin to the left. Fleur would be behind him, and Moody above.

By the time Moody had finished telling them where they would be, a few other familiar wizards came up to them. They were to complete the guard.

"Ah, Kingsly, George, How are you?" Lupin asked. They both replied that they were good, and Moody explained to them that George would take the position below Harry and Kingsly would be the perimeter guard, circling them while they flew.

"Now, we wait for the take off signal." Announced Tonks. As if on queue, a burst of blue sparks could be seen in the sky. On Moody's signal, they all lifter off the ground, rising on their brooms in their respective positions. Moody had decided, for reasons of his own, that they would not camaflouge Harry this time around. Four minutes into the flight, Fred could be heard telling jokes while those close enough relaxed. Moody kept grumbling about putting a risk on the mission. Fleur was silent, and Tonks was complaining about the chill.

As for Harry, well, he was just glad to be flying again. He didn't even care that he was freezing his ass off. Moody's voice, once again, broke him out of his thoughts.

"We're coming up on a city. Elevate about one hundred-twenty feet. Tonks groaned, but they all complied.

Harry felt someone tap him on his right shoulder. Harry looked over to see Fred grinning at him.

"So, Harry, old chap. How have you fared this summer?" He asked, trying to sound like an Englishman and keep his face straight at the same time. He failed. When Fred had finished laugh, Harry sighed and answered Fred's "question".

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I was pretty much locked up in my room until the Dursley's left. Then I picked my lock and still did nothing." He said. Fred whistled.

"Ouch. Well, George and I have gotten a great start on the 'business'." Fred said proudly. Harry chuckled. After that, he went into deep thought about what had _really_ happened. In the end, he decided that, despite their outward personality, he could trust the twins. After making his decision, Harry turned towards Fred and called out to him.

"Oy, Fred…."

"What is it Harry?" Fred asked, genuinely curious. Harry took a deep breath.

"Ummm…well….I kinda, well…lied. Something did happen over the summer, well, just a few days ago in fact. I'll tell you when we get to where we're going. I don't exactly want the whole world to know…." Harry trailed off. Fred starred intently at Harry, an uncharacteristic look of seriousness on his face.

"No problem mate. Just so you know, you can talk to George or me about anything. We'll listen." Fred said seriously. Harry nodded in gratitude. Little did he know that Fleur was listening to the entire exchange.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After another half an hour of flying, they neared a very familiar area. Harry looked around and found that nothing had really changed.

"Ok Harry, you know what to do." Moody said, handing Harry a slip of paper that said.

_Number 12 grimmauld place._

_Headquarters of the Order Of the Phoenix._

Harry read out the piece of paper and watched the building squeeze itself between numbers 11 and 13. Tonks went up to the door and, before anyone could stop her, rang the door bell. At once the sound of screeching filled their ears, only to be amplified when Mrs. Weasely opened the door.

"_Filly Mudbloods, Half breed, and blood traitors! How dare you defile the house of my fathers!"_ Mrs. Black continued even after Mrs. Weasely ushered them inside.

After they all were in, Molly turned towards the canvas with the portrait.

"Oh my good god….._shut up women!_" Mrs. Weasely shouted as she forced the drapes closed. Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"It finally got to her" Fred whispered in Harry's ear while ginning madly. Mrs. Weasely glared at him.

"Still haven't got her down, huh…" Harry observed with a sigh. Mrs. Weasely frowned and shook her head. She walked over to Harry, and her frown turned into a smile.

"It's so good to see you again dear" Mrs. Weasely said, bringing Harry into a hug. Harry hugged her back. He had truly missed his mother figure. After Mrs. Weasely released Harry she looked him over and frowned.

"My lord Harry, didn't those muggles ever feed you? Or give you new clothes for that matter. But, oh my, how you've grown. And your eyes, they look even more like your mothers. By the way, where are your glasses?" Harry smiled as he listened to Mrs. Weasely rant. By the time she finished, Tonks and Lupin had already gone to the kitchen. Moody was off talking with Kingsly. Fleur and George had gone in separate direction and disappeared, but Fred was still standing behind Harry.

"Yes, the 'muggles' fed me…some. No, no new clothes. And as for the glasses, I have them, but I haven't needed to use them." He said, answering all her questions. She smiled and turned to Fred.

"Fred, be a dear and show Harry to his room." Mrs. Weasely said.

"Yes mum." Fred said, rolling his eyes. He turned to Harry.

"Well, c'mon then." Harry followed him, still grinning.

Fred led Harry into a room that he had not been in before.

"Harry, this is the room George and I share. I'll take you to yours later, but I can tell that you have a lot on your mind. George is on his way up, and then we'll all sit down and have a nice talk." He said seriously. Harry nodded.

They only had to wait about five minutes before George came through the door.

" 'ello Harry." He greeted, offering Harry his hand. Harry shook his hand, then watched George take a seat on the bed. Fred looked at George, shook his head, then turned his attention to Harry.

"Ok Harry. Whenever you're ready. We'll give you 100" He said. Harry sighed.

'Where to start…' he asked himself.

'The beginning would be a nice place' the voice in his head replied sarcastically.

Harry took a deep breath before starting.

"I guess it started around two and a half days ago." He began. "I was trying to sleep, and, well….I just started having spasms. When it ended, I guess I passed out, 'cause I woke up the next morning with a major headache. When I grabbed my glasses and put them on, the world became blurry. I took them off, and everything focused again. I tried testing it a few times and it just stayed like that." He took another deep breath. "I passed out again, and woke up about three hours later. I wrote a letter to Sirius explaining it all and I had just gotten the reply, but then something else happened. I went down for breakfast and broke the bottom out of two bowls just by rubbing them. Sirius said he had an idea as to what could be happening, but I'm so confused….." Harry finished his explanation and trailed off. He looked up to see the twins starring at him.

Fred got up and walked over to his desk. After a few minutes of rummaging, he came back with a large, shiny, metal block.

"This, Harry, is a block of Mytheranium. It's one of the strongest metals in existence, though almost no muggles know of it. Here." He handed the block to Harry. Harry expected it to be heavy, but was shocked to find that it was actually pretty light.

"Put your finger to it and press." George said. Harry gave him a puzzled look.

"What for?" he asked. Fred sighed.

"We're going to see if you can break through it." He replied. Harry looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"If it's one of the strongest metals in existence, then how am I supposed to break through it?" he asked in disbelief. Fred and George both shrugged. Harry sighed and rolled his eye. After deciding to comply, he put his right index finger to it and gave a small push, not really expecting anything to happen. That could be why he practically screamed when his finger punched a hole right through the block.

"What the fuck!" he screamed. George was just starring at Harry in surprise, but Fred was still active.

"Tsk, tsk Harry. Language please." Fred shook his head. "We need to figure out how you can control that…" he said. " 'Till then, don't squeeze anything too hard, ok?" Fred was now grinning like a maniac. Harry nodded dumbly, still looking at the block. Fred frowned and walked over to Harry. Then he slapped him. Harry came back to his senses.

"Well, I should show you your room now. I wouldn't go showing the world about this though. C'mon." Fred walked out of the room and Harry followed. George was still frozen, his gaze locked to where Harry was.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Here it is" Fred said, gesturing to the door right in front of Harry. "I have to go sooooo….I'll see you later." Fred said. They exchanged a handshake before Fred left. Harry sighed and grasped the door handle. As soon as the door opened, he was attacked by a mass of bushy brown hair.

"Ack! Hermione! Gerrof would ya?" The mass got off of him, and when Harry could see again, he was looking into the faces of his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasely. Harry gave them a smile.

"Oh Harry, it's so good to see you." Hermione said, smiling widely. Ron peered at him for a few moments.

"Oy, Harry, where are your glasses?" Ron asked. Hermione slapped the back of his head.

"Really Ron, can't you just say hello?" she said, glaring at him. Ron shrugged.

"Anyways, it's about time for breakfast. We should head down." Hermione stated. Harry sighed.

"You two go ahead. I'll catch up." Hermione studied him for a few seconds before shrugging and dragging Ron out of the room with her.

Harry looked around his room and saw a few shelves, a desk, a table, and a single bed.

'Guess I'm alone again' he said to himself. Giving _another_ sigh, he turned around and opened the door.

Harry took three steps out of the room before running into something solid. He started to fall backwards when he heard whatever he ran into give a small scream. Automatically, he pivoted on his right foot. Using the momentum he gained, he launched himself forwards and twisted his body. His right hand shot out and grabbed the railing while his left arm was wrapped around the person who had screamed. One leg was on the landing, and the other one was twisted on the steps, causing pain to shoot through his leg. He looked at the person who he had bumped into, only to see Fleur, her face set as if ready for extreme pain, her eyes squeezed shut. After a few moments, her eyes opened, and she looked up at Harry.

"Wha--?" she started. Then she noticed how his face was contorted in pain. Looking down the steps, she saw how his leg was twisted. After giving a short gasp, she shot up and out of his arms. He winced in pain.

'For being so beautiful, she sure hurts a lot.' Harry thought to himself.

Fleur grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him up onto the landing. Setting him down lightly, she desperately thought of what she should do. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Harry's voice.

"Hey..." He started before groaning in pain. Fleur turned towards him. "You okay?" he asked. Fleur stared at him, worry showing on her face.

"Yes 'Arry, I am fine, but…'et 'es you zat needs to be 'elped…" she said. Harry shook his head.

"Hah, I'm fine." Harry tried to raise himself to his feet, but the pain was too intense and he fell over. Fleur reached out to him and pulled him forward before he fell down the steps. Unfortunately, this caused them both to fall over. Harry landed on top of Fleur, then quickly rolled off, not wanting to hurt her. Fleur picked herself up and went over to Harry. By now, his breathing had steadied. She looked into his eyes and was surprised to see them clear of pain.

"Ummm….Fleur?" Harry voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "You mind getting off of me?" She received a shock when she realized that she was almost on top of him. They both blushed like crazy and she quickly moved back and watched Harry sit up, all signs of pain gone.

"Could you help me up?" Harry asked, looking at her intently. Fleur nodded and stood up. Walking over to Harry, she stuck out her hand and he grasped it. After getting back on his feet, Harry tested his foot to make sure it would hold his weight. After he was satisfied, he turned to Fleur.

"Well, if you're ok then maybe we should head down to breakfast" Harry said, Fleur nodded numbly, still looking at Harry. He shook his head and turned around.

"Vait." Fleur called. " 'Arry…..vat happened? One minute, you vere in pain, zen you are fine…vhy?" Harry suddenly realized what she was saying, then started going over what occurred in his mind.

"Actually, I have no idea what happened." He said carefully. He turned his head as he heard someone coming up the steps.

"Oy, Harry, mum's wondering where you are." Ron called.

"I'm coming." Harry replied. Turning to Fleur, he asked, "Shall we go?" Fleur looked at him for a few more seconds. Finally, she nodded her head and followed Harry down the steps.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_If I could start my life from scratch_

_If I could take away the pain off my past_

_If I had another chance I would do just that_

_I'd give anything jus' to go right back_

_I wish I could…_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: First chap is done. Sorry if it sucked, I can never tell. I know that I probably made Fleur's accent a little too heavy, but let's just say that it's all part of the creativity. Oh, and I know, it was corny. Oh well, I tried. And don't try to compare it with _anything_ from the 6th book, cause I haven't read it as of this chap. One last thing. Formy readers of "What do I feel?", sorry bout the gap. I was on vacation, so I'm only bout half way through the next chap.Anyways……later all.


	2. Revelations

Symphony of the night

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Ok, chapter two. Hope you guys liked the first one, but I won't be surprised if you don't. Tonks will seem OCC, and so will Fred. Harry will also be acting all depressed and Ron and Hermione will take on a larger role along with Fred. Some people may think this chapter is a little angsty, but I don't care.

Chapter 2: Revelations

_**How I wish you'd believe  
In your innocent dreams  
Delicate love  
Precious and pain  
Tempted and torn  
Broken and bared  
Don't leave me here  
Don't leave me alone  
I am the one  
The Devil you know  
How I wish I could be  
Everything you see**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry was lying in his bed. It was his first night at Grimmauld Place since he came. He still laughed to himself when he remembered dinner that night. After he arrived in the dinning room, Fred and George decided to use some of the joke products they had developed. He still laughed at how the fireworks had blown up when Mrs. Weasley tried to stun them.

He didn't really converse much, but instead watched what the other people were doing. Lupin and Sirius were in deep discussion about something that Harry didn't catch. Tonks and Kingsley were talking about Auror stuff. Ron and Hermione were busy chatting or talking to Fred and George. Arthur spent dinner talking with Mrs. Weasley and Charlie, while Fleur, who was sitting next to him, talked to Bill for most of the night. He never noticed the looks he gave him, but instead was extremely thankful that they weren't snogging each other senseless. Harry sighed and turned over in his bed.

At about 11 o'clock, Harry heard someone knock lightly on his door.

"Come in" he called, turning his head towards the door. The door opened and, to Harry's surprise, Fleur entered the room. Harry sat up and eyed her cautiously.

" 'Ello 'Arry." She greeted nervously.

"Fleur" Harry said, returning her greeting. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice dripping with curiosity.

Fleur closed the door and stepped towards him. "Vee need to talk 'Arry." She said matter-of-factly. Harry moved over to the end of his bed, and motioned for her to sit on the empty end.

"What about?"

Fleur stared at him, then looked away.

"Somezing is wrong. I know 'et. Please, talk to me about 'et…." She pleaded. Harry stared at her.

"Why, may I ask, is it any business of yours?" he asked cautiously. Fleur looked down and murmured something that Harry couldn't catch. "Excuse me?" Fleur brought her head up and looked Harry in the eyes.

"Because, 'Arry, I vant to 'elp you. Somezing is wrong, and zee only people you tell are Fred and George, vich means it is somezing zat is really bothering you and you don't feel like you can tell someone who could actually help. You feel as if it is eating inside you, no?" Harry nodded slowly. "I knew 'et. 'It makes you look sad….I don't vant you to be sad…" Fleur trailed off and looked down again. Harry stared at her and couldn't help but wonder if the sincerity in her voice was real or not.

"And why is that?" He asked, completely and totally confused. Fleur hesitated.

"I don't know. Maybe, it is because I know 'ow it feels. Vat it is, like…." She looked into his eyes, and Harry felt as if she was looking into his soul. Tearing his eyes away, he nodded.

"Ok, it probably wouldn't hurt." Fleur smiled. "I guess, first I'll explain what's really bothering me…" Fleur sat patiently as he explained what happened.

"I was just sitting in my bed a few nights ago when I started having spasms." Harry looked over at her. "I passed out, and when I woke up the next morning, my eyesight was perfect, I didn't even need glasses. I wrote to Sirius telling him this, and he wrote back saying he talked to Dumbledore and that they may have an idea of what is going on, but I don't have a clue. Anyways, I went down into the kitchen to fix breakfast, and I broke through the bottoms of two bowls just by rubbing it with one finger. I come here, and on the way, I don't even feel the cold. I told Fred and George, and they tried to have me break through a cube of Mytheranium. I put a hole through it with one finger." At this, Fleur gasped in surprise. "Then, when I ran into you, I didn't feel any pain until I twisted my foot, and the part where I caught you…well, it's like it just happened and I had no idea what I was doing. It was as if it was a reflex. Then, like you said earlier, I was in so much pain, but suddenly, I'm just fine and perfectly healed. God, I'm confused. I have no idea what's happening to me…." Harry finished ranting and looked down at his hands. Somehow, it had felt good to tell Fleur.

" 'Arry, you vill probably not like me saying zis, but you should go to Dumbledore and ask vhat 'e thought of. Maybe Sirius even." Fleur said. Harry sighed.

"Maybe, but I have a feeling that if I did that, I'll hear something that I _really_ don't want to know." Harry rubbed his hands into his eyes, trying his best to suppress the headache that was coming on.

"I cannot and vill not decide vhat you should do, but I vant you to know, zat I am always 'ere for you…." Harry nodded, truly thankful for her words. "and 'Arry….I am glad zat you 'ave that, vhat was 'et, 'reflex'" Fleur smiled at him. "Thank you, 'Arry." She took his face in her hands and tilted his head towards hers. Leaning over, she gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. Abruptly, Harry's headache was gone, and a warm feeling was filling him. "Think of vat I said. If you vill tell zem, zen you should do it soon I zink." She finished. Standing up, Fleur walked over to the door. "Goodnight, 'Arry"

"Goodnight Fleur, and…thank you." Harry said. Fleur gave him a warm smile and left.

Harry lay back in his bed and touched his hand to his cheek where she had kissed him.

'That felt…kinda good.' He thought, his mind trying to deal with the surprise of that revelation.

Harry started thinking of what Fleur said. He decided that she was right, and it would probably be better in the long run if he at least talked to Sirius. With that, he went to sleep, one last thought crossing his mind.

'Thank you Fleur. I hope that you will know that I am always here for you to. It's the best I can offer…..' his thoughts trailed off as he fell asleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry woke early the next morning and his thoughts almost immediately went to what he would say to Sirius and possibly even Dumbledore. After figuring that he would just wing it, he got up from his bed and moved over to his trunk. Shedding his night cloths, he replaced them with a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He decided to start unpacking, and after about five minutes, he heard a knock on the door followed by a voice.

"Oy, Harry. Wakey, wakey." Ron called.

"Shut up Ron." Harry yelled, he could hear Ron snicker. "What do you want now?" he asked. Ron sighed just out side of the door.

"Mum's calling everyone down to help with breakfast. You gonna come?" Harry sighed and thought that it wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Harry finished putting away the stack of books he was holding and left the room. As they walked down to the dinning room, they started talking about random things such as Quidditch, and somewhere along the way, Hermione had joined them. They entered an almost empty kitchen, and Ron and Hermione went over to Mr. Weasley, who was standing as far as he could from Fred and George. They gave Harry a little wave and a wink before he moved on.

Harry found Sirius in the kitchen helping Molly cook. Harry noticed that they seemed to be on better terms with each other than they were the previous year. Harry cleared his throat, earning the attention of the two adults.

"Sirius can I talk to you for a sec?" Harry asked. Sirius gave him a broad grin, then turned to Molly and told her he'd be back soon. Harry dragged Sirius out of the room and into another little just off the dinning room.

Harry sat Sirius down in one of the chair, and took the chair opposite him.

"Ok, Sirius. You said in the letter that you may have had an idea as to what was happening to me. I want to know….now." Harry said firmly. Sirius sighed and mumbled something about not even getting a simple hello. Harry glared at him. Sirius gulped and responded.

"Yes, I did say I had an idea, but I'm going to wait for Dumbledore to arrive before I tell you any of it." Sirius said. Harry pouted. "And don't give me that look Harry. Dumbledore will be here today." Harry grinned, but that grin fell when he remembered that there was more to tell Sirius.

"There was another thing that happened after I sent you the letter, Sirius." Harry said quietly. Sirius looked at him and signaled for him to continue. Harry sighed. "After I sent the letter, I broke through the bottom of two bowls just by rubbing them. Then I punch a hole through a block of Mytheranium that Fred had…with one finger. Yesterday, I bumped into Fleur on the stairs, and I grabbed her before she fell, but it was like reflex. I didn't even have to think about it. I twisted my ankle badly, and it was so painful, but then suddenly, the pain stopped and my ankle was healed…" Harry trailed off after finishing his explanation of everything else that had happened. Sirius just stared at him, his face pale.

"Oh good lord," he murmured. "I was hoping this wouldn't be it, but…I'm afraid it's beginning." He whispered. Harry looked at him in confusion.

"What were you afraid of happening? What's beginning?" Harry asked, completely and thoroughly confused. Sirius shook his head.

"I can't tell you yet. As soon as Dumbledore arrives, we are going to see him." Sirius said firmly. "And Harry, it is of the utmost importance that you inform either Dumbledore or myself if anything else happens, do you understand?" Harry gulped and nodded nervously. "Good. Now go out and eat." Harry nodded again and started for the door.

"Harry" Sirius called. Harry turned around. "I really am glad you're back." He said with a smile on his face. Harry smiled back and left the room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry had helped out with breakfast without making a sound. He had helped Mrs. Weasley and Lupin set up the table then headed up to his room, waiting to be called down after everyone else arrived. Currently, he was lying on his bed staring into space. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a tapping sound on his window. He looked over towards it to see an owl outside with an envelope tied to its leg. Harry opened the window and the owl stuck out its leg. Harry took the note, and the owl flew over to Hedwig's cage, sitting on the empty space that she had made for it. Harry opened his letter and saw that it was the annual Hogwarts school list.

'Finally' he thought. He frowned as he looked over the list.

_Student's book of spells NEWT grade 6: Lefarda Nym (_A/N: I will be making up these names. Live with it.)

_A master's guide to transfiguration-NEWT level: Nomre Nomton_

_Potion making: a guide to life and death-NEWT level: Albert Scamandred_

_Charms for charmers-NEWT level: Madam Amielia Prang_

_History through the ages-NEWT level: Professor Lucas Binns _'he wrote a book!'

_A guide to Magical creatures and where to find them-NEWT level: Sir Thomas Fordmad_

_The green thumb-NEWT level: Faston Lomonus_

Overall, it was a short book list, though he did have more books on it than most people (except Hermione of course). The reason being: He knew he wanted to be an Auror, but figured it would be useful to take other classes in order to further his options. Harry turned his attention back to the school list.

_Students are permitted to bring a Rat OR a Cat OR a owl. Student on their house Quidditch team are reminded to bring their brooms. The Date for Quidditch trials will be announced at the beginning of the term. The ticket for Platform 9 & ¾ is enclosed. The train will be leaving on August the thirteenth and the term will start on the 14th. _(A/N: I know the dates are wrong. That's what makes it, er, "original".)

_Signed,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall._

_Deputy Headmistress._

_Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Harry had just finished reading his letter when he heard a very loud shriek coming from about him. He ran out of his room, only to see Ron doing the same. Harry turned to him.

"What the hell was that!" Harry asked. Ron shook his head.

"I don't have a clue, but it came from Ginny's room." Harry nodded and both boys took off. They burst into Ginny's room, only to find her jumping up and down on her bed, screaming for joy. Hermione was standing to the side shaking her head.

"Er…Ginny? What are you doing?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I did it! I did it! Ima Prefect!" She screamed. Ron and Harry sweat dropped.

"Well, if that's all…" Harry said as he left the room. He closed the door behind him and turned around just in time to see Mrs. Weasley running up the stairs followed by a stumbling Tonks.

"What in heaven's name is going on in there Harry?" Mrs. Weasely asked, trying to catch her breath.

Harry looked back at the door and chuckled. "Ginny's got her prefect's badge." He said. Mrs. Weasely straightened up suddenly. Without a word, she ran into Ginny's room, presumably to shower her daughter with affection. Harry and Tonks just stared after her, their eyebrows raised.

"Oook then." Tonks said. Harry broke down laughing, shortly followed by Tonks. They were still laughing when Fleur came running up the stairs, followed by Bill, demanding to know what was happening. Harry, still laughing (and trying to breath) pointed to the still open door. Fleur and Bill looked through it to see Ginny and Mrs. Weasely jumping up and down in joy screaming at the top of their lungs with Hermione on the side, still shaking her head. Ron was just staring at them like they were insane.

"She made prefect huh?" Bill asked, all too used to his mother's behavior in such matters. Harry was barely able to nod, and Bill, too, burst out laughing. Fleur just stood there frowning at everyone. By the time Harry got himself under control, Tonks and Bill were still laughing. Harry took several deep breaths, still smiling madly. Fleur came over to Harry and grabbed his arm. After dragging him away from the others, she turned to face him.

"I know zis is sudden, 'Arry, but 'ave you talked to one of zem yet?" she asked. Abruptly, Harry's smile vanished. He took a deep breath and nodded. "Vell? Vat did zey say?"

"Sirius said he wouldn't tell me anything until Dumbledore got here. Then I told him about the other stuff, starting with the bowls…" Harry trailed off.

"And?" Fleur said, urging him to continue.

"It was weird. All the color drained from his face. He mumbled something about something beginning and hoping it wouldn't be something." He said. "I don't know what it is, but it's _really_ confusing me." Fleur looked at him with worry on her face.

"Do you zink it is bad, 'Arry?" She asked in concern.

"I don't know." Harry replied. "I think it might be though. Judging by the way Sirius was reacting anyways."

"You don't zink zat it is about Vous-Savez-qui

do you?" She asked in a quiet voice. Harry sighed.

"I really don't know" He said truthfully. Not wanting to be questioned any further, he walked over to Tonks and Bill. Thankfully, they had stopped laughing.

"I'm going down into the Kitchen to see if anyone needs any help. I'll see you two later." They nodded and waved good bye. Harry turned around and walked down the stairs, brushing past Fleur and ignoring her worried look.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry had been in the kitchen for about ten minutes talking to Fred and George about what he could do in their place at Hogwarts, while waiting for everyone else to come down for breakfast. They were laughing and joking about Transfiguring Mrs. Norris into a Miniature Yorkie, when they heard the doorbell ring. For once, Mrs. Black did not start her screaming, and about five minutes later, Sirius walked into the kitchen followed by Dumbledore. Harry shot to his feat, ready to bombard the headmaster with questions. As if expecting that, Dumbledore put up his hand, indicating for Harry to wait.

"Good evening Fred, George, Harry." Turning to Harry, he said, "I guess you'll be wanting to talk?" Harry nodded. "Very well then," He turned to Sirius, "Sirius, if you would go grab Miss. Tonks and Miss. Delacour…" They waited in the kitchen while Sirius went to fetch the two girls. Harry stood by Dumbledore, wondering why he would call them too.

Ten minutes passed before Sirius returned. The girls traded greetings with the Headmaster, then waited for him to speak.

"I think that perhaps we should go somewhere a little more private for this conversation." Said Dumbledore, indicating Fred and George. After motioning the other four to follow him, he left the room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After five minutes of walking, Dumbledore brought them to a room that Harry had never even seen before. The room was entirely empty except for an elaborately carved door at the other end.

"Come in, come in. Harry, if you would be so kind as to wait here while I speak with these two ladies, I will be more than happy to enlighten you when we are done." Harry nodded, and Professor Dumbledore led Tonks and Fleur into the room on the other side of the door.

Harry leaned on the wall to the right of the door, with Sirius on the one to the left. Harry sighed and Sirius turned to him.

"Don't worry Harry. Everything will be explained shortly." Harry nodded, not really paying attention. His thoughts were focused on trying to figure out what the Professor could have to say.

After about twenty minutes of waiting, the door opened, and a very pleased Tonks walked out, followed by a content Fleur. Dumbledore motioned for Harry and Sirius to enter the room. Dumbledore took the seat behind a plain looking desk, and Harry sat in one of the two chairs across from it. Sirius took the other chair Dumbledore leaned back and folded his hands.

"I expect you are eager for the answers, correct."

"Yes Professor. At the moment, the only think I want is to know what is happening to me." Harry said. Dumbledore sighed and thought for a few moments before beginning.

"Let me begin by saying this. Your father was _not_ the man that most people believed him to be." He began. Harry's eyes widened.

"Wha-…what do you mean professor?"

The headmaster sighed again. "I knew one day we would be having this talk." He murmured, staring off into space. "I knew one day, he would have to know everything…" Dumbledore looked back at Harry. "Harry, have you ever heard of a being named Dracula?" Harry nodded. "Well, many people believed Dracula to be the king of vampires, which I should say is not true. In fact, Dracula was the _prince_ of vampires, son of Gerathon, the _true_ king." By now Harry was confused.

'What the hell does this have to do with anything?' he asked himself. He would soon get his answer.

"Harry, your father had a secret. One that could have ruined his life, had fate worked any other way. The man every body knew as James Potter, was in fact Dracula, Prince of the dead." Harry gasped and gripped the arms of the chair so hard that they shattered. "This is what happened. Two thousand years ago, there was a civil war between two races of Vampires. On one side, there were the Necromancers. They were the race ruled by Gerathon, and were the _true_ lords of the dead. On the other side, there were the Shadow Dancers, or _Nemo'niods_ in the ancient tongue. They were a race ruled by Fareth."

"The one true difference between Gerathon and Fareth, was that Gerathon was a full blooded vampire, where as Fareth was not. Fareth's father, who had lived one thousand years before this time, was an outcast from the royal family of the Necromancers. His crime was that he fell in love with a mortal woman, and this, within their society, was a great sin. Rather than choosing death, he chose exile. After breaking off, he married the mortal women, and all the decedents of the Shadow Dancers are either of his blood, or the blood of others who had broken off from the main clan." Harry was fully attentive, absorbing and engraving all of the information in his mind.

"Gerathon saw this as a defilement of purity. When his father died and he became lord of the Necromancers, he ended the truce than had been in pace for five hundred years and declared war on the Shadow Dancers hoping to 'purify the Vampiric race' of the blood traitors. From then on, the Necromancer fought to destroy those who had mortal blood running through them, while the Shadow Dancer fought to be accepted. The war raged for five hundred years until Gerathon's son, Dracula, joined the fight. The one thing that ended the war was the fact that Dracula held different views than his father. Dracula as one that believed in the mixing of blood for survival. Basically, he shared the views of the Shadow Dancers." Harry was thoroughly intrigued. He glanced over at Sirius and saw that he, too, was drawn in by Dumbledore's words.

"Seven hundred and fifty years into the war Gerathon, impressed by his son's skill on the field and ability to plan and think ahead, promoted Dracula to the rank of General. Shortly after becoming a General, Dracula was ordered to take his unit, along with two others and their Generals, to attack and purge Mythral, a colony of Shadow Dancers and mortals. Dracula didn't agree with this, as he considered it meaningless slaughter. He took his complaints to Gerathon, but they were rejected on the spot, and so Dracula was forced to comply. He spent the nights leading up to the attack planning with his officers. Knowing that, because of his abilities, Dracula's unit was loyal to him before Gerathon, and therefore, he used that to his advantage. The day of the attack, his unit put their plan to use, and neutralized the other two units. That was the day that Dracula and his entire unit defected, resulting in the survival of the colony. He sent the two units back, stripped of their gear and weaponry, to give his father a message: _surrender or perish_. His father, of course refused. Dracula had expected this, and therefore planned ahead. He gained and audience with Fareth, and completed the defection of his unit. They were welcomed openly. The last two hundred fifty years of the war were spent using espionage and guerilla warfare to strike at Gerathon's forces.

"In the final battle in what is known today as Transylvania, the Shadow dancers found their victory. The battle lasted five years and was ended when Dracula slayed his father. Unfortunately, Dracula was pierced by a poisoned blade specially designed for vampire slaying. He used a most ancient magic, and sealed himself away in a barrier for a millennia, waiting for his body and spirit to heal. When he reemerged, he found that, without a host, his body has decayed. With that knowledge, he sealed himself inside a newly born known as James Potter. He retained all of his memories, and as he grew, he took on a _small _likeness of the vampire prince, and if you must know, the vampires today are the modern Shadow Dancers and the few remaining Necromancers, plus a few smaller clans that broke off of the main ones.

"When he came to attend Hogwarts, he sought me out. We kept an eye on his progress, and when he was going into his sixth year, shortly after turning sixteen, his Vampiric powers began reemerging. After leaving school, he became a key part in the war against Voldemort, his lineage enabling to persuade many of the creatures of the underworld. Also, shortly after leaving school, he married Lily Evens, a mortal that he had fallen in love with at school. She married him with full knowledge of whom and what he was, and together, they conceived you, Harry, the last of the _true_ Necromancers."

When Dumbledore was finished his explanation, Harry and Sirius were left staring wide eyed and opened mouthed at the Headmaster.

"S-so…I'm…." Harry stuttered, truly in shock.

"Yes, Harry. For all intents and purposes, you are a vampire with mortal blood." Sirius looked back and forth between the two.

"I knew about James being Vampire, but the rest of it….." clearly, he too was in shock.

"Now Harry, I'm sure you have noticed the corrections to your eyesight." Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye. Harry nodded dumbly. "Yes, that happened to James too, but he decided to keep wearing his glasses to avoid suspicion. Now, whether you do that or not is totally up to you. Your hearing and sensitivity to smell will also be increased dramatically" Harry nodded again.

"So then, what about this other stuff?" Asked Harry in a quiet voice.

"Well, as you can probably tell, you are _much_ stronger than an average mortal. You will get quite a bit stronger before the end, but there shouldn't be any problems once you learn how to control and regulate that strength. Also, as you may have figured out, your reflexes have been vastly improved, and your knowledge of many things relating to your personality and interests has been extended as well." Harry nodded, indicating that he understood.

"And then, there's your durability. You will be much harder to hurt, and you will gain a natural resistance to a few curses and jinxes as you mature. As you probably guessed you will be much harder to kill as well, which I dare say will work in your favor." All of them laughed at that.

"There is one last thing, Harry. Many of the old vampires, and even some of the current ones, were and are natural animagus. They generally take on the form of a Bat, Rat, Crow, Snake or Wolf. Whether you are or aren't one is still unclear as of yet." Harry's eyes lit up, and he smiled wide before nodding to that too.

"Now, I must warn you. You will have to be extremely careful with this knowledge. I wouldn't go shouting it to the world. In fact, I wouldn't tell anyone save for those that you can trust with your life. Do you understand?" he asked seriously.

"Yes Professor."

"Good. Understand that the vampire has many advantages, and while you can still stand in the sunlight, there will be grave disadvantages, as you will most likely discover in time. I urge you to use caution to its utmost ability from now on." Dumbledore's serious expression turned into a smile.

"Now, Harry, run along, I need to have a word with Sirius."

"Ok" Harry replied. He gave a short wave to them both, and left the room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry was lying in bed, reflecting upon the day's events thus far. After he left Dumbledore's "office" he had discovered that he had missed breakfast, so he went to Buckbeak's room to have time to himself to think. His thoughts were interrupted a few hours later by the sound of Ron knocking at his door, telling him lunch was ready. When they got downstairs, they saw all the makings of a party. Most of the order had come and were celebrating Ginny being selected for being a prefect. Harry was distracted all through the evening, and hardly paid any attention when they were doing the toasts. Near the end of the rather large lunch, he had grabbed Ron, Hermione and Fred, and dragged them up to his room where he had explained everything that Dumbledore had said.

Flashback

Harry finished explaining everything, and for once even Fred was shocked. Hermione was the first to recover.

"So…this means you're the new prince of vampires." She said, her voice full of interest. Ron just looked at her, Fred raised an eye brow and Harry just said, "Yeah, I guess I am."

Fred was the next person to recover from shock.

"Oooooo…Prince Harry, can I having you autograph?" He said with a grin. Ron and Harry snickered and Hermione threw him a disgusted look.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron shouted suddenly.

"Ron, shut up or you'll wake the whole house!" she whispered.

"Oh, sorry….Bloody hell!" he whispered. Harry rolled his eyes.

"What?" He asked in an exasperated tone.

"Your father was two _thousand_ years old." Harry froze.

"Oooooo…..can I have your autograph, oh ancient one?" Fred teased with a grin.

"Shut up!" Hermione hissed while stomping on his feet. Harry was still frozen.

"You're right…." Harry said quietly. "Can you guys do me a favor?"

"Oy, anything for you Harry." Fred said seriously. Ron and Hermione nodded.

"Keep this a secret, and take it to your grave." He said grimly. They all nodded.

Suddenly, Hermione snapped her fingers. "I got it!" she shouted, then clamped her hand over her mouth and looked around nervously. Ron and Fred laughed, but Harry was interested and wanted to know what she was thinking.

"Got what?" he asked, genuinely curious. Hermione brought out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"This is a special type of parchment, used for designing contracts and pacts," she explained. "It can only be signed in blood, and when you do sign it, it forms a special contract, or in this case, a bond. If someone who signed the contract broke it, that the one to whom it was made will know instantly, and the person who broke it will receive a curse and an automatic memory wipe." Harry's eyes lit up as she told them about it.

"What's it called?" he asked curiously. She smiled.

"It's called a 'Blood pact' form." She said proudly. Ron narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know it'll even work?" he asked. Hermione looked offended.

"Because I made it, that's why." Hermione replied coldly

"Oh…" Ron said, turning completely red. Fred snickered and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Wow, didn't know you had it in you 'Mione." Fred said. Hermione smiled brightly.

"Actually, you'd be surprised." Harry murmured.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, her look of happy-go-lucky innocence _way_ too cheerful, yet still managing to shoot Harry a death glare.

"Oh….nothing, nothing. It's a good idea, really. I say we go for it if we're all in agreement." Hermione smiled widely.

"Ok, I've designed this quill based on the Blood quill," she started. At the mention of a blood quill, Harry involuntarily shuddered and unconsciously scratched the back of his hand. "It won't engrave what you write on the back of your hand permanently, but it will cut it open so it can draw the blood. The Way it works is like this: Harry will write out the contract, and everyone else will look it over. If they are satisfied with it, then they sign and are bound to the contract, and if they're _not_ satisfied, well…we put a memory charm on them." She said in an overly cheerful voice while fingering her wand. The three boys back away slightly. "Oh, and Harry, names can be added over time." She finished.

"So, are we all in agreement that we'll sign it?" Harry asked. Everybody nodded. "Right then" taking the quill, Harry bent over and started to write. As soon as the quill touched the parchment, he felt pain as the back of his hand was cut open.

"Dammit, the pain's still there" He murmured, but Hermione still caught it.

"Of course. It's part of the contract." Harry nodded slightly.

When Harry was finished writing, he signed the parchment and handed the quill to Hermione. She read over the contract, nodded to herself, and added her name right below Harry's. She passed the quill on to Ron, who looked the contract over, his face scrunched up in concentration. Once satisfied, he wrote his name next to Hermione's, and gasped in pain when his hand was cut open. Hermione rolled her eyes. Fred took the quill from Ron and, like Ron, scrunched his face up in concentration. Finally, he signed his name below Ron's. As soon as finished signing it, their hands all healed. The contract now looked like so:

_Subject: The Ancestry of Harry James Potter, son of James Potter (Dracula, prince of the dead)_

_Whom ever signs this contract of secrecy has willingly entered into a pact of silence regarding the subject of interest. He or she has agreed that no word shall be written or spoken in any way, shape or form, and that by breaking this oath, they accept the consequences out of their own free will. Those who sign in their blood have knowingly and willingly bonded themselves to Harry James Potter as he is henceforth bonded to them. The blood is the bond._

_Signatures:_

_Harry James Potter_

Hermione Jane Granger

Ronald Bilius Weasely

_Fredrick Percevile Weasely_

They all looked over the contract, feeling as if they had just sealed their fate.

"I think…that we should also agree we can't tell even our own friends or family without Harry's permission. Not even George, ok Fred?" Fred nodded, an uncharacteristically serious look on his face.

"And…If we ever need a password, or just something to identify one of us with, something that only we would know, it should be that." Harry said, pointing to where he wrote, "The blood is the bond." Everybody nodded their agreement.

"I think we should go now." Hermione said, still looking at the contract. "Harry will keep the contract in case anyone else is told." Once again, everyone nodded. They traded goodnights, and Ron, Hermione and Fred left the room.

End flashback

Harry's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock at his door. Harry looked up. The person knocked again, this time a little louder.

"It's unlocked." Harry called. The door opened and Fleur stepped inside. Harry hurried to hide the contract. Once Fleur was in the room, she walked over to him.

" 'Ello, 'Arry.' She greeted quietly.

"Er...um…good afternoon, Fleur." Harry replied nervously. Harry sat up and scooted over in his bed, leaving room for Fleur. She moved over to him and sat down. Looking him in the eye, she asked him what she came to ask.

" 'Arry….did you talk to zem?" Her eyes searched his. Harry tore his eyes away and looked down.

"Yes." He answered softly. "Yes, I did…."

"Did you find vat you wanted to know?" Harry hesitated.

"Yes, but….I wish I hadn't…." he said quietly. She looked at him in concern.

"Vould you….like to talk about 'et?" Harry thought about it for a few moments.

"I…don't know…." He said looking down. Fleur took his face in her hands and gently turned it up to face her.

" 'Arry," she said. "When I said I vas here for you….I meant 'et. I really vant to 'elp you, if you vill let me…" She said gently, yet seriously. Harry starred into her eyes and nodded.

"Ok, I'll tell you, but only under one condition…." He said uncertainly.

"Anyzing" she said. Harry hesitated for a moment.

"Please…don't hate me…." Fleur was shocked.

"Why vould I 'ate you?" she asked in surprise. Harry looked at her with an intensity that she had never seen in him before. Without answering her question, he started to tell her about who he was.

"I'm pretty sure you've heard of Dracula, King of Vampires, but he wasn't really king. Dracula was really the prince of Vampires, and his father, Gerathon, was the king. He ruled the race of Vampires known as Necromancers. Two thousand years ago, there was a civil war between two vampire clans that once held an alliance. The Necromancers, led by Gerathon, and the Shadow Dancers, led by Fareth. The difference between the two clans was that the Necromancers were full vampire, but the Shadow Dancers were all half breeds. One thousand years previously, a Necromancer of the royal family was exiled, and he married a mortal, and they became the Shadow Dancers. When Gerathon came into power, he decided to rid the vampire race of half breeds, starting the civil war.

"Seven hundred and fifty years into the war, Gerathon promoted his son, Dracula, to the rank of general. Unfortunately for Gerathon, Dracula saw nothing wrong with mixing blood, and actually thought it imperative to the race's survival. He defected with his unit over to Fareth's side during his first battle. During the last two hundred fifty years of the war, Dracula used his contacts in the Necromancer clan to strike at Gerathon from the inside. During the final battle, which lasted five years, Dracula slayed Gerathon, but was pierced with a blade tinted with poison used for killing vampires. He used advanced magic and went into a one thousand year healing trance. When he awoke, his body had decayed because there was no host. He was forced to use a different body, so he sealed himself into the body of a newly born. James Potter. He kept all of his memories, and took on the likeness of his old self as he got older. At the age of sixteen, his Vampiric powers started to reemerge. Shortly after leaving school, he married a mortal. Lily Evens. They were key figures in the fight against Voldemort, and because of James's status as Dracula, prince of the death, they were able to convince many of the undead to join in the fight against the dark lord.

"Lily had married James, knowing who and what he was, and together, they had a baby…me…" Harry finished. He was pretty sure he went a little overboard with the explanation, but all he cared about at the moment was Fleur's reaction.

'God, don't hate me…please don't hate me.' He thought desperately. Harry looked up to find Fleur staring at him in what seemed like utter horror.

"S-so…y-you're…a Vampire?" she asked, cautiously. Harry gulped.

"Part." He said nervously. Fleur stood up abruptly. "What's wrong?" He asked. Fleur started to back up.

"Y-you're zee prince of zee dead…" Harry soot up and Fleur backed further away.

"Fleur…" Harry said uncertainly. He reached out his hand and Fleur jumped away. He looked into her eyes and almost broke down right then and there when he saw nothing but terror reflected in them. "Fleur…please." He said softly. By now, Fleur was up against the wall, groping for the door knob.

"God, Get away…Don't come near me….please…" She begged. Harry dropped his hand.

"Wha--?" He was genuinely shocked. He took another step closer, and she took another step back.

"I said get away! Don't take another step, monster!" She half screamed, half begged.

"You…you said you wouldn't hate me." He said softly. He struggled to keep himself from crying. Harry looked back up at her. "Please….please don't hate me." He whispered. Fleur's features softened slightly, probably at his tone, but her face still showed great terror.

"Just get away, get away….please, just step back…please." She whispered to him and herself. His eyes filled with tears.

Fleur looked as if she was struggling between going to him, and running as fast as she could. The latter won. She found the door knob, threw open the door and ran out of his room.

In that moment, Harry stopped fighting and let the tears flow. He had no idea why it hurt him so much, but he didn't exactly care at the moment. The pain was real enough to drive everything from his mind.

Harry collapsed to his knees and brought his hands up to his face. In addition to the pain Fleur had just inflicted on him, he also felt the hurt from sixteen years of being hated. He could feel every pain that he had ever felt, emotional and physical, rush through him. He tried to fight it back, but it was no use. It broke free, and Harry let out an anguished sob.

'Why the fuck does this always happen!' he thought, letting out another sigh. 'She said she was there for me, but now she hates me………'

He brought his fist up and punched it straight through the floor just as someone arrived at his open door.

Harry barely registered somebody saying the words, "Oh dear god…" before he lifted his bloody fist and punched through the floor again. He did this two more times, and only stopped when he felt someone pulling at him arm.

"C'mon…get…up." The person said. Harry barely registered it. He didn't even struggle. He just hung there limply while the person struggled to pull him up. The person finally got him to his feet, but he was too out of it to stand. Deep down inside his conscience somewhere, he knew he was overreacting, but he didn't care. As the person let go of him, he started to fall. The person caught him and muttered something that sounded like, "oh shit."

Harry was being dragged out of the room, a trail of blood from his fist following him. He was vaguely aware of a door opening and being dragged into a room. The person dragging him took him over to a bed and dumped him on it. They leaned over panting and choke out, "Damn, for a guy whose skin and bones, you sure weigh a lot."

Harry's brain finally registered that the person who dragged him into a room, but he was too out of it to care. He closed his eyes.

"I wanna die…." He murmured.

"Oooooo nooooo you don't." the girl said. "Too many people would miss you."

"No they wouldn't. They hate me, they hate what I am. All of them do. They wouldn't care if I left…" Harry whispered, not even aware that he was having a conversation.

"That's not true…" she said quietly, being filled with sadness at seeing her friend like this. "I would care….I would miss you." The girl reached her hand out and stroked the side of Harry's face, like a mother would do for their child, or a brother to a sister even. "I would cry for you…"

Harry's mind finally started struggling back to reality. "Tonks…." He said softly, finally recognizing who was with him. Harry brought his hand up and laid it over Tonks' and started to cry again, but this time, they were silent tears. Not a sound was heard.

Tonks drew Harry into a hug, trying her best to sooth him. She rubbed his back and whispered things such as, "it's alright, everything will be ok."

After a short time, Harry sat back and shook his head violently. "No, it's not alright. It won't ever be okay again." He said, his voice reflecting every ounce of anguish he felt. Harry collapsed backwards in the bed, and Tonks gazed at him, her face showing an expression of worry.

"Harry….I don't know even half of what's going on, but….you can't do this alone. You need people to help you. One person can only do so much…and…it's pretty obvious you're at your limit." she said softly. Harry shook his head again.

"I have to." He said. Tonks went to take his hand, but he pulled it back. "It's my curse, and I have to live with it." With that, Harry got up and ran out of the room. Any joy that Tonks had felt earlier today after coming out of Dumbledore's "Office" had evaporated, and now she stared after the boy sadly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry ran into his room and threw himself on his bed, though not before locking his door. He _really_ wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment, not even the members of his pact.

Meanwhile: the kitchen, dinner time.

Molly Weasley looked around at the collection of people seated at the table and frowned when she noticed that Harry was missing.

"Ron, be a dear and go tell Harry dinner's ready." Ron sighed and nodded. Getting up from his seat next to Hermione, he went upstairs to fetch Harry.

Fleur watched Ron retreat from the table, her mind in turmoil. She new she had likely overreacted to Harry's news, but she was always raised to fear the undead. Learning that Harry was the new prince of the dead had struck her hard, and she had immediately decided to hate and fear him, not even giving him a chance to say anything. She just ran.

Fleur sighed. She started thinking about everything that had transpired. Because of how she was brought up, she wanted so badly to hate Harry for what he was, yet no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't. True, she did in fact fear Harry, but no matter what she told herself, she couldn't hate the young man.

Coming to this realization, Fleur almost broke down on the spot, but was able to save face. She could only imagine how much she had hurt him, and yet she was too afraid to seek him out and speak to him about it.

Fleur began to dread the moment that Ron would come down the steps, Harry following him. She _really_ didn't want to face the boy.

Ron arrived back in the kitchen ten minutes later…but with no Harry.

"Where is Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked her soon, noticing her son return alone. Ron sighed and shook his head.

"He said he wasn't feeling well, and that he didn't feel like eating." He said. Hearing this, Fleur was surprised to find that she was not relieved, like she was expecting to be. Rather, she was worried, yet could not find why. Mrs. Weasley frowned.

"Well, I'll give you a tray of food to take up to him later." She said. Ron shook his head again, and countered the idea.

"I already asked him if he wanted me to do that, but he said he didn't want anything at all." Mrs. Weasley's frowned stayed, but she sat down and started dinner.

Else where: Back in Harry's room

Harry was still thinking. He had already made up his mind that he wasn't going eat, and was therefore prepared when Ron had knocked on his door, telling him dinner was ready. After Harry had refused, Ron offered to bring up some food later, but Harry denied that too. Ron had left, knowing better than to ask any questions. Harry sighed and rolled over, trying to guess why Fleur had reacted like she did.

'god, why does it hurt so much?' he asked him self for the thousandth time, feeling a pain in his chest from thinking about it. 'Does she even know how much she hurt me?' Harry sighed again.

'I gotta get out of here…' he thought, and with that, he got up and ran out of his room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry ran as fast as he could towards the back exit of Grimmauld place. Bursting out of the door, he ran to a clearing. He looked up at the rooftop of the house, and thought of how he could get up there. Less than a second later, to Harry's surprise, he was standing on the roof of the building, looking over the street.

'What the fuck!' He thought in confusion. 'How the hell did I get up here?'

Turning around, Harry looked at where he had been standing a few seconds before. He shrugged.

'Heh…I wanted to get up here, so I guess I shouldn't complain…' he thought to himself. Walking over to a flat area on the edge of the roof, Harry sat down and went into thought.

'Maybe I should have listened to Tonks….' He thought. 'either way…I over reacted, but…it just hurt so much. I don't even know why!' Harry's mind was in turmoil, and he brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. 'Is it because she said she would always be there, then wasn't? Or is it something else….God Dammit! Why did she have to react like that! Why does she hate me for it?' Harry's eyes filled with tears for a third time. 'God…why don't I just jump off the fucking building and end it all. No one would care, least of all her. No one would even cry for me….'

Harry stood up and looked over the edge of the building.

"So what if I jump…" he said softly, yet aloud. Besides, if what Dumbledore said was true, Harry wouldn't be hurt. Not like Harry cared or anything, he wanted to feel the pain. Taking a breath, Harry closed his eyes and jumped off the five floor building. His arms were at his side, and he was straight as a board. He felt the wind whipping at him, and opened his eyes to watch as the concrete of the patio came rushing towards him. Just before he hit the ground, he heard someone scream. He didn't have anytime to think about it before his head connected with cement.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Harry….! Oh my god….my god….Harry!" he heard someone scream again. He opened his eyes and realized he was lying on his back. He noticed something wet covering his head and getting stuck in his hair. Turning his head gently to the side, he saw blood all over the ground.

"My blood." He whispered. Someone ran over to him and practically jumped on him.

"Oh god…Harry! God, don't be dead…._please_ don't be dead!" the same person was screaming. Harry felt himself being shaken.

Slowly turning his head, Harry focused on the person who was screaming.

He was now staring into the teary eyes of a very beautiful person leaning over him

"Mother…" he whispered softly, yet loud enough that the girl heard him. Her eyes widened, and then Harry took in the rest of the kneeling girl. He saw the silver, blond hair, and noted that her eyes were not green, but rather a very striking blue.

"No…Fleur…" he corrected himself softly. Harry slowly…unconsciously…brought his hand up to wipe the tears away from her eyes. It didn't matter though, she was still crying, so he gently caressed the side of her face. Fleur let out a strangled sob and threw he self onto Harry's chest. Harry let his hand fall to his side as the young women cried her heart out. His mind was numb.

'Why does she cry for me? She hates me….she hates what I am….' He thought absent mindedly.

Tilting his head down slightly, he saw her sobbing, felt her tears soaking his shirt and tickling his chest. Fleur looked up slightly, still crying. Her eyes met Harry's and she spoke to him in a strangled whisper.

"You stupid idiot. What in zee 'ell ver you thinking?" she asked quietly, her voice full of sadness. "Do you 'ave any idea vat would 'appen if you died?" she murmured. There was a pause, during which Fleur's crying eyes held Harry's. Then…

"I don't care. There's just too much. I can't take much more of it…" he whispered, ripping his gaze from hers and looking back up. "Besides, you hate me for what I am, so why should you care…" His own eyes began to fill with tears. Fleur buried her head back in his chest and let out another sob while she said what she truly thought.

"I tried to," she said quietly into his chest. "….I tried so much to 'ate you, but….I just can't." Thanks to Harry's improved hearing, he was able to catch what she said. "I tried, but I can't…" she whispered, barely audible to a normal person.

They fell into silence as she continued to cry. Tears were threatening to spill out of Harry's own eyes, but this time he didn't even try to fight it. He just let them come. He brought his arm up and gently wrapped it around Fleur's shoulders.

They stayed like that, just crying with each other, for at least an hour. Just lying there, in a puddle of Harry's blood, and at that moment, he felt closer to Fleur than he ever felt with anyone else, even Sirius. Harry remembered his words… 'The blood is the bond.' How true it was. As he thought this, he thought of the greatest mistake he had made in his life so far.

"I wanted to die…" Harry whispered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I belong to here

Where no one _cares_

And no one _loves_

A/N: ok, so that one got pretty emotional. And, just because I like it so much, it is likely that almost all of the characters will end up OCC. Oh yes, and I will (at some point) explain what the deal is with Fleur and Vampires/undead. And one of the reasons Harry was overreacting was, though he didn't know it, when he broke down, he was releasing all the pain he had ever felt since arriving at the Dursley's. Both physical, emotional and spiritual. Also, some of you may be thinking that it would be weird for them to be acting like that right in front of the house. I'll tell you now…**_they were not in front of the house!_** I'm going to say that they were on a patio in the back yard of the building, or something like that.

I am in the process of editing these chapters. You know, spelling, grammar and such. Please bear with, I don't know how long it'll take and I may do it several times. I'm also attempting to do the next chapter. Don't know if it'll come out good enough to post or not, but if it does, Ill likely be removing the "discontinued till further notice" thingy…


	3. Emergence

Symphony of the night.

A/N: Ok, so the last chapter was longer than I normally do, but I think it turned out ok. I'll try to keep my chapters at that length (Give or take) From now on, though it will probably increase the time between updates. Also, I really don't have a summery for this chapter 'cause Ima wing it, so you'll just have to read it if you wanna know what it's about. One last thing…you may have noticed things in a different font between the chapter number/name and the beginning of the chapter, and another one between the end of the chapter and the last Authors note. Those are little things that I've found in books or on the net. I do nor own them, but if by chance I put one in that I wrote, it'll be written beneath it. Ok…I _think_ that's it.

**DragonMaster51 : I am hoping to keep it Harry/Fleur. Tonks and Harry will develop a deep friendship, but nothing beyond that. As for the Veela powers...notta clue. Most of the time, my writting is improve. Finally, Yes. Harry _wil_...er..._learn_ ... more about his powers in this chapter...sorta.**

Chapter 3: Emergence

When I dipped my hands into the night

All I found was darkness,

But you….

…you found the stars

(I wrote this one ))

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry and Fleur ad been lying together…crying together…for the past two and a half hours, and now it was pitch black out side. The blood around Harry had dried and Fleur had fallen asleep on Harry's chest, tears still glistening in her eyes. Harry was still awake, but his mind was still numb. He didn't understand how he could feel so close to Fleur after how she had acted. Harry tried to keep his mind open while thinking about this. He had also told himself that he had to keep his mind open to the possibility that there might be something there, something on a deeper lever that drew him to her. Yes, he had finally admitted to himself that he was drawn to her, but that notion did not do anything to comfort him.

Harry shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts, telling himself that he would have time to think of them later. Harry carefully tilted his head downwards looking at Fleur. He brought the arm that was not around her up and brushed a few stray tears from her face. He kept looking at her, as if the mere sight of her would answer all of his questions. Instead, it made him even more confused.

'Why?' He thought to him self. "Why am I so drawn to you?'

Harry looked back up and saw the stars shinning over head, like a beacon in the night. Harry sighed, just now realizing that it was so late. Gently, he moved Fleur off of his chest and sat up. Gathering the girl in his arms, he stood and made his way over towards the back entrance of Grimmauld Place, the same one that he had run through a few hours ago. Closing his eyes at the memory, he forced it from his mind as he made his way through the house.

Everything in the main house was quiet, though some sounds could be heard from the kitchen. It seemed as if most of the houses occupants, aside from some order members, had decided to go to bed early.

Harry carefully crept up the stairs, trying his best to make as little noise as possible. He really didn't won't anyone to see him and get the wrong idea. As he was passing Bill's room, he actually put a small, undetectable, silencing charm around himself and Fleur, as he didn't want to be killed by the older Weasley if he saw Harry with his girlfriend. Harry was almost positive Bill would get the wrong idea.

As Harry neared the room Fleur shared with Tonks, he stopped suddenly and jumped behind a tapestry. Harry wasn't sure how he knew it, but he could almost sense someone about to approach. Three minutes later, the door to Fleur's room opened and Tonks walked out. Harry pressed himself as far against the wall as he could and even stopped breathing as Tonks passed his hiding spot.

After the sound of her footsteps faded, Harry emerged from his sanctuary and crossed the few feet it took to get to the door of Fleur's room. Once the door was open, he stepped in and went over to one of the beds. He had never been in the room before, but somehow he knew which bed belonged to Fleur. He pulled back the covers and gently placed Fleur on the bed. After replacing the blankets and sheets, he looked down at her sleeping form and noticed that she had stopped crying. He smiled to himself and, before he could stop himself, bent himself over her sleeping form and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

He quietly back-track, and left the room. He was halfway to the room he slept in when he ran into Tonks. She looked at him in surprise as his eyes widened in shock.

"Harry!" She said, still trying to get over the surprise of bumping into him. Harry looked away from her, hoping she wouldn't bring up what had happened when she had found him punching holes through the floor.

Tonks stood there looking at Harry for a few minutes, while Harry was looking away from her. She cleared her throat, and Harry pretty much cast away all hope that she wouldn't say anything.

"So…feeling any better?" She carefully asked. Harry slowly nodded and she peered at him as if trying to see if he was lying or not. Harry decided he wasn't up to any questions, so he opened his mouth to divert her away from the subject she was heading to.

"Look, Tonks….I really don't feel like talking at the moment, so can I just get back to my room and sleep before I pass out on the stairs?" He asked. Tonks sighed and nodded. After she stepped to the side, Harry continued on his was.

Luckily, Harry made it back to his room without any further disruptions. He opened the door and carefully made his way past the holes he had created, and lay on his bed. He focused his gaze on the ceiling. His brain felt numb, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The battlefield was strewn with thousands of corpses, blood everywhere. It was almost devoidof anything living…or half-living for that matter.

Anything still alive could hear the sound of screams as their friends, comrades or enemy's were slain. They listened to the short, ragged breaths of anything alive or dying. The accentuated eyesight could see blood flying everywhere as a sword pierced flesh, or an axe sent heads rolling. They felt, through the spirits, the joining of souls as they left their hosts, left the world, left the dimension. They could feel the vibration of the earth as more and more warriors fell.

At the center of the field of death, sixteen men could be seen, divided into two rows of eight and facing each other. Between these two rows, another two men, one clad in all black with shoulder length, black hair and a black goatee. The other was garbed in white with long silver hair, could be seen engaged in a tense battle. Blade clashed against blade, each move was parried and countered.

"After today, not another vampire will have to suffer under your oppression. I _will_ kill you father! _This_ will be your grave!" shouted the silver haired man as his attack was parried. They stood apart long enough for the black haired man to throw back his head and laugh. In the blink of an eye, he rushed the silver haired man.

"I'm afraid not, young Dracula. I will not be killed so easily, and most certainly _not_ by the likes of you." He brought his sword around and made a cut for the head of the white haired man. The white haired man, also known as Vladimir Farenheight Tepes a.k.a Dracula, seemed to blink out of existence just as the sword cut through the spot his head had been. He reappeared to the right of the black haired and rushed right towards him. The black haired man brought his sword back around and cut through the middle of Dracula, but instead of dying, he vanished.

"Lord Gerathon!" Shouted one of the men from the row of eight behind the black haired man.

The black haired man, also known as Gerathon, Lord of the dead, turned just in time to see another Dracula coming right towards him. Gerathon moved as fast as he could to the side, but it wasn't quite fast enough. By the time the attack was done, Dracula was standing in front of Gerathon, and Gerathon was clutching his side. Dracula's poisoned blade had pierced through him, right below his right lung.

"Damn you fool! I'll kill you!" He screamed in rage. He ran straight towards Dracula, his attention focused entirely on revenge. He brought his blade back and stabbed forward, but because of his wound, he was too slow and Dracula was able to spin to the side and avoid him. Dracula used his momentum to place himself behind his father, and stabbed his blade forward just as Gerathon turned.

Now, the two were facing each other. Father against son. Enemies.

A sword could be seen protruding from Gerathon's back, and Dracula's lips pulled back into a smile. The wind seemed to whisper into the ears of all who were present.

"_And thus, you grave it has become…."_

"And at last, we are free…." Dracula whispered absently, still smiling. His eyes unfocused. Gerathon looked at his son in shock, then fell over backwards, the sword being wrenched out of Dracula's hands. With Gerathon no longer standing in front of Dracula, all could see the dagger stabbed deep into his belly, but they could also see that Gerathon was dead.

Everyone who was present silently removed their helmet, knelt down on their right knee, and bowed their head, acknowledging Dracula as their new lord. Dracula looked all around him, then down at the dagger sticking out of his stomach. He let out a soft laugh, then collapsed to his knees, everyone around him still bowing. He keeled over backwards, and hit the ground next to his fallen father, his eyes staring up at the sky. The last words anyone heard him speak were:

"_We are free…"_ and to everyone around him he died, but to himself, an ancient spell took hold and sealed him in time, beginning to heal the wounds caused to him, both mental and physical.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry woke with a start early the next morning, his dream still vividly replaying itself in his head. He remembered the look of the battlefield, the smell of death, and the sound of screams. He saw the swords clash as the Lord Gerathon battled his son, Dracula. He witnessed the end of the war, and still had the picture of Gerathon's dead body on the ground, everyone kneeling to Dracula, and Dracula keeling over. He also remembered the last words any one had heard Dracula speak.

"_We are free..."_

Then, a realization hit him. Dracula had been acknowledged as the new King of the dead. Dracula was his father, and his Father was dead, so that must mean…..

'oh my god…I'm not the prince of the dead…..I'm the _Lord_ of the dead….' Harry's mind was in shock, and he tried to reason with himself.

'Now hold on Harry….maybe it isn't what you think it is….maybe it was just a dream…' He thought, but then quickly turned that down. Somehow, he _knew_ it wasn't a dream. It was real. He had seen the past. 'Ok….well them maybe you misunderstood something…yea, that's gotta be it. I'll just talk to Dumbledore about it and clear the whole thing up.' With that thought, Harry sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. After standing up, he shed his night clothes and dressed in Black baggy pants, and a white tank-top. After trying his best to flatten his hair (and once again giving up) he walked over to his door, keeping in mind to avoid the holes in the floor.

'Maybe I should get someone to check on that.' He thought to himself. He sighed and shook his head. Once he left the room, he stood on the landing and looked up and down the stairs, trying to decided whether he should go wake Ron and Hermione up or go ahead down to the kitchen. He decided on the latter.

Walking into the kitchen, Harry noted that it was almost empty, save for Mrs. Weasley, Lupin and Sirius. Lupin and Sirius were sitting across from each other at the table, and Mrs. Weasley was at the stove cooking.

Harry made his way over to the table and sat himself down next to Sirius. Leaning over, he opened his mouth to ask Sirius a question.

"Do you know the next time Dumbledore will be here?" He whispered.

"Notta clue. Why, is it important?" Sirius whispered back.

"Could be," Harry replied. He stood up and went over to the cabinet. He reached up and pulled out a small glass, then moved on to the fridge. Mrs. Weasley turned at the sound of the refrigerator opening. When she saw Harry, she frowned, but Harry could tell that she wanted to smile.

"Are you feeling better dear?" She asked crisply. Harry nodded and gave her a smile. The frown fell from her face, and she smiled back. "That's good." Harry nodded. Harry was about to leave the kitchen when Mrs. Weasley spoke up again.

"Oh, Harry, if you're going back up, would you be a dear and fetch Ron, Hermione and Ginny? I figured we would go ahead to Diagon Alley today and get school shopping out of the way." Harry nodded again, and Mrs. Weasley gave her thanks. Once he left the kitchen, Harry let out a sigh. He trudged up the steps until he was right in front of Ron's door. He knocked a few times and, not getting an answer, entered the room.

He walked over to Ron's bed and looked down at him. Ron was muttering something, and Harry shook his head when he heard the words 'butterbear' and 'Pegasus'. Reaching over, he shook Ron's shoulder, and called out to him.

"Oy, Ron…time to wake up. Roonnnnnnn. Oh Roniekins…." Harry sighed when Ron still wouldn't wake up. Harry took a deep breath and leaned over towards Ron's ear.

"SPIDERS" Harry shouted as loud as he could. Ron let out a scream that made him sound remarkably like a girl, and shot upright, making Harry drop to the floor laughing. Ron, close to panic, looked all around him and nearly screamed again when he saw Harry on the floor, laughing and clutching his sight.

"What the hell are you thinking! What forces of evil made you do that, you ass-hole!" Ron shouted angrily. "I was having a perfectly good dream too!"

Harry tried respond, but he was still laughing. Ron frowned and slapped Harry hard on the back. Harry yelped in pain, but it did cause him to stop laughing.

"Yeah, butterbear and flying horses…real good." Harry said, smiling like it was his birthday and he was actually enjoying it. "As for _why_ I did it…your mom wanted me to wake up everyone. She said we would go to Diagon Alley today to get our school shopping done."

"Oh…" Ron said, looking at Harry blankly. "You should have said so." He said. Harry glared at him.

"Be honest…would you have taken it any better?" Harry asked.

ummm…..Nope!" Ron said, a large grin spreading across his face. Harry sighed.

"C'mon, let's go wake up the others…" The two boys exited the room and started up the stairs towards the room Hermione and Ginny Shared.

When they got there, the stood in front of it for a few moments. Ron stepped back and signaled for Harry t knock. Shooting Ron a glare, he stepped up to the door and raised his hand to knock. After several minutes of waiting, the boys quietly opened the door and stepped into the room. Harry pointed to himself, then Ginny. Then to Ron and Hermione. Ron nodded and walked over to Hermione's bed, and Harry over to Ginny's. They looked at each other and nodded. Each taking a big breath, they leaned into the girl's ears.

"Wakie, Wakie!" They both shouted at the same time. Both girls shot upright, and Harry had to duck Ginny's fist. Ron, however, wasn't so lucky and he had a nice, red hand print on his cheek to prove it. They calmly stood there, waiting for the girls to stop yelling and, in Ginny's case, throwing every swear sword known to man at them. After the girls had settled down, Harry explained that Mrs. Weasley wanted to go to Diagon Alley for their school stuff, so they had to be up early.

'I'd be surprised if anyone was still sleeping after that…' Harry thought, smiling to himself as they walked down the steps.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Some three hours later Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were walking down the street of Diagon Alley, accompanied by three other people that Harry didn't expect to come: Tonks, Bill and….Fleur. Needless to say, Harry was avoiding spending any time alone with the girl. As a matter of fact, he was avoiding having to talk to her at all.

All of a sudden, Ron grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him away from the group and into Quality Quidditch Supplies.

'Hey! What gives?" Harry asked with an annoyed tone, pulling his arm from Ron's grasp. Ron sighed and turned to face Harry.

"Just gotta tell you about something weird that happened…" Ron trailed of.

"Well? What is it?" Harry asked, quickly losing his patience. Ron quickly supplied his answer.

"Well….you know how Bill and Fleur are seeing each other?" Harry was shocked, not by the fact that they were together, he knew that, but by the fact that Ron would bring it up out of the blue.

"Ummm…..yeah. What about it?" Harry replied. Ron took a deep breath.

"Bill's going to be leaving in a few days for Egypt and…well….he asked Fleur to go with him…" Inside, Harry felt something snap, but he quickly pushed it down.He didn't have to fake the confused look on his face.

"Ummm…..what's so weird about that?" Harry asked, trying his best to ignore the _very_ uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

"Geeze Harry, wait would you? I'm getting to that part." Ron said, a small smile gracing his lips before becoming serious. "The weird thing is….she refused."

Harry's jaw dropped. "What!" Ron frowned.

"You heard me. Fleur refused to go to Egypt with Bill….told ya it was weird." Harry's eyes were wide and he was starring at Ron with an extremely surprised look on his face.

"_Fleur_ refused _Bill_!" Harry practically shouted it Ron clamped his hand over Harry's mouth.

"Yes." He hissed. "Now shut up. They don't know that I know." Harry nodded dumbly and Ron took his hand of his mouth. Somewhere deep inside Harry, the piece of himself that snapped repaired itself and something in him lifted.

'Why the hell am I so happy about this?' He asked himself. Harry shook these thoughts from his head.

"You're right…that is weird…" Ron nodded and dragged Harry back outside. They caught up with everyone, minus Fleur and Bill, in _Flourish and Blots_. Harry and Ron split up to look for the books they would need.

By the time Harry had found all the books on his list, the others will still looking. Leaving his books with the cashier, he went off to look at some extra stuff.

For some reason Harry could not explain, he felt like he was being pulled towards a particular section of the store. When he finally stopped, he looked up at the heading and saw that he was in the Dark Arts/Defense against the Dark Arts section. He scanned the DADA shelves first. About halfway down the second row, a particular book caught his attention. He pulled it out of the shelf, and just as he was about to open it, his head turned itself to the Dark Arts section. Walking over to the shelves housing the DA (A/N: No…not the club) books, he found another book that seemed to be calling him.

After Harry had both books in his arms, he noticed that they were very similar in appearance. He walked over to one of the tables nearby and placed the books in them. After he sat down, he pulled over the DADA one. It was hard to tell if it was old or new. The cover looked to be made of some sort of black leather, and was flawless. On the binding, there was an elaborate, golden Phoenix engraving, and the front of the book featured a detailed engraving of a Phoenix curled around a Mage's staff, again in gold, both tinted with a little red. The book itself seemed to be of medium length, but Harry had a feeling that there was more to it than there appeared to be. The title was: The Master's Book to Defense and Dueling (A/N: when referring to this, I may use MBDD).

Harry placed this book aside and pulled the other one towards him.This one seemed to be of the same age as the other, though he still couldn't tell how old they were. Once again, the cover was a type of flawless, black leather, seemingly the same type as the DADA book. One of the major differences were that the binding featured an engraving of a stunningly detailed, silver serpent and the front cover showed another detailed serpent, but this time, it wrapped itself around a sword. The serpents had a green tinting on them that made them look almost alive and the eyes were a deep red. The title of this book was "Lord of the Dark Arts: A book for masters" (A/N: Abbreviation is LDA) Once again, he had the feeling that the book contained more than it appeared to.

Harry didn't bother to look at the price of the books, for he knew that it would not matter. After stowing these books with the rest of his, he went into some of the other sections, the first one being full of books about magical creatures. As he was turning down one of the rows, he ran into an angry looking Bill.

"Umm…Hi Bill…." Harry greeted nervously. Bill merely nodded to him. "Uh…where's Fleur?" Harry asked, still nervous. Bill froze.

"At the moment, Harry, I don't know, and to be truthful, I don't really care." With that, Bill stalked off leaving a very confused Harry in his wake.

'Ookkkkkk….what was that all about?' he asked himself. Shrugging, he continued looking. The only thing he picked up from this section was a book on vampires. Harry thought that it would be a good idea to research them if he was going to turn into one….sorta. Harry left the section for magical creatures and was heading for the section on magical plants. For some unknown reason (A/N: Is it me or are there a lot of those?) Harry ended up in the charms section.

Harry was wandering down through the isles, not even paying attention to any of the books. He knew that his body had brought him there for a reason. Harry was about to leave when he heard what sounded like someone crying near the back of the section. Harry walked towards the sound until he was in a secluded corner of the book store. There were no books, but there was a table. Sitting at the table was Fleur, her elbows resting on the table and her head in her hands. As soon as Harry saw that she was shaking, he knew it was Fleur that was crying.

Harry silently walked towards the table.

'Something weird is going on. First Bill is all pissed of about something, and now Fleur is sitting in a corner crying…' Harry thought, his mind racing. What was he supposed to do? Harry reflected on the previous year when he had discovered that he was a hopeless failure when it came to comforting girls. Sighing to himself, Harry walked over to the table and sat down next to Fleur. For a while she seemed not to notice that he was there. Not knowing what he should do, Harry just sat there with her. He didn't know how much time had past while he was in her presence, but he didn't care. He just wanted to comfort the crying girl, which he didn't know how to do.

Without warning Fleur, still crying, leaned into Harry, using his shoulder for support. Harry stiffened momentarily at the contact, but then relaxed as a feeling of rightness crept into him.

Harry looked down at Fleur's shaking form. Harry thought for a few moments, then brought his arm up and wrapped it around her shoulders. She gave another soft sob and turned her head to look at Harry with eyes red from crying. Harry locked his eyes with hers for a moment, then pulled them away and lifted his head up to stare straight ahead again.

Fleur continued to look at Harry for a few moments, the she turned her body slightly and rested her head in the crock of his neck. Harry could now feel Fleur's tears soaking his shoulder, but he didn't mind. A few more minutes passed with them staying like that. Fleur had finally gotten her tears under control, and was now just using Harry for support that he was more than willing to give.

Another five minutes or so passed before Fleur spoke.

"Bill and I….Ve 'ad a big argument…." She said sadly. Harry turned his attention back to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked carefully. He knew it was corny, but it was the only thing he could think of to say.

Fleur hesitated and looked Harry straight in the eye. She nodded a yes.

"Bill…he vanted me to go to Egypt with 'im." She said sadly. Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I knew that. Ron had overheard you and told me about it…." He said cautiously. Fleur looked shocked for a moment, then nodded her head.

"I see….I guess 'e told you zat I refused?" Harry nodded and Fleur gave him a soft smile. It fell when she began the next part of the explanation.

"'E vasn't too 'appy about my answer….Vhen ve got 'ere, he pulled me aside and tried to make me reconsider. I kept telling 'im no, but 'e vouldn't listen to me. I don't know vhen 'e figured it out zat I meant it vhen I said no, but vhen he did…'e started yelling at me…" she told him sadly. Harry looked at her in shock.

"What did he say?" Harry asked.

"'E said zat if I truly loved 'im, I vould go to Egypt with 'im. He said zat if I didn't go with 'im, he vould leave, and I vould never be able to see or speak with 'im again…" She said, tears once more threatening to show themselves.

"Fleur…" Harry began softly. "If Bill loves you, he will let you make your own choices and respect them, if he doesn't, than he doesn't deserve someone like you…" Harry had no idea where that came from, but he knew it to be true.

"But…I don't vant 'im to leave me…I don't vant to be alone again…." She whispered.

Harry looked startled for a few moments, then his features relaxed and he gave her a small smile.

"You're never alone…" Harry told her quietly. He pulled her even closer to him as she began to cry again. He stayed there and held her for what seemed like hours. She had been able to stop her tears after a few minutes then just sat there with him, letting him hold her.

Half an hour later, Fleur pulled back from Harry and gave him a soft smile.

'Well, she doesn't seem to fear me like I was the Devil anymore….' He thought gratefully after seeing her smile.

"Thank you 'Arry…I really needed zat, and I'm really sorry…" she said softly, looking at min uncertainly with the last part. Harry nodded.

Oooooooo

'''''''''''''''

"Anytime Fleur." Said Harry sincerely. She smile again, and leaned over towards him. Before Harry could pull back, Fleur planted a soft kiss on the side of his face and stood up. She then turned to face a stunned Harry.

"I am going to 'ead out. 'Ow much longer vill you be?" She asked while drying her eyes with the collar of her blouse.

Harry snapped back to reality and looked at the watch Hermione had given him for his birthday. It was about 2pm, so he figured he would leave and get the rest of his shopping done. He stood up and answered Fleur's question.

"I'm probably going to head out too. I still have to get the rest of my school shopping done." He said with a sigh. She smiled softly. He joined her where she was standing. "Shall we go?" he asked. She nodded and together, they headed towards the cashier to pay for their books.

When Fleur and Harry finished paying, they headed for the exit, meeting Ron and Hermione in the process

The four-some had just reached the door when a cold voice stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Well, if it isn't Potter and his fan club." Said a voice that belonged to Draco Malfoy. They all turned to face him. Harry felt something flare inside himself as he faced the sneering Slytherin.

"Why hello, Malfoy. Tell me, have you heard from your father lately?" Harry asked innocently while envisioning Malfoy being eaten by a giant serpent. Malfoy's sneer disappeared from his face and was replaced by a look of anger. Harry had obviously touched on a sore subject for Malfoy.

Harry, seeing the look of rage on Draco's face, let a sneer crawl onto his own.

"What's wrong, little weasel? Are you missing your daddy?" Harry asked, thoroughly enjoying himself. Malfoy looked like he was about to slaughter Harry and Ron and Hermione were looking at him like he was crazy. Fleur stood behind Harry, looking fearfully from Harry to Draco. Harry felt whatever had flared within him spread outward, enhancing his senses and intoxicating with a wonderful feeling of power.

Harry opened his mouth and let words flow out without even thinking of them. To everyone around him, it sounded as if Harry was chanting.

"There in the midst of it, so alive and alone

Words support like bone

Mercy, mercy, _mercy_, **mercy**, mercy, _mercy, _mercy, **mercy.**

Looking for mercy

In your daddy's arms

Wait until darkness comes."

(A/N: I actually found this on a picture while browsing websites. Just so you know: _It isn't mine. I in no way claim any ownership_)

When Harry was done his little chant, he let out an evil sounding chuckle. The four other people standing around him were looking at him in surprise.

"Harry…" Fleur whispered, fear and worry in her voice. Hermione swallowed and Ron shot fearful glances at everyone. Harry didn't respond to Fleur for two reasons. One, he wasn't listening, and the other, Malfoy shouted the one thing that would set Harry off.

"_I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" _Malfoy whipped out his wand, his face showing rage beyond anything they had seen before, it was clear he really did intend to kill them.

In that moment the sneer completely vanished from Harry's face, and some unknown force swirled around him as he ripped his wand out of his back pocket, his face showing nothing but hatred, anger and rage. He smiled evilly inside at the awesome power he felt flowing through him.

Hermione and Fleur gasped. The force surrounding Harry was so powerful that it was throwing things around them in every direction. However, that was not what the two girls gasped at. They, being closer to Harry than Ron, were able to see that Harry's eyes had changed. They were no longer the bright green that everybody had grown accustomed to. Now, they were a deep, blood red, black swirling out of the pupil.

In what seemed like half a second, Harry had crossed the space between himself and Malfoy, the force surrounding him clearing out anything that was unfortunate enough to be in his way.

Malfoy raised his wand, fear mixing with the rage on his face. He had barely uttered the beginning of the killing curse when a silver light flew out of Harry's wand and blasted Malfoy halfway across the store. As far as anyone one knew, Harry hadn't even opened his mouth.

In a flash, Harry was in front of Malfoy again. Ron and Hermione were running over to him while Fleur was frozen where she was.

'Oh god, Harry…no. Please tell me this isn't happening…this _can't_ be happening…' she begged to herself.

Bending down, Harry picked up Malfoy by the neck and pulled him close to his face. By this time, Ron and Hermione were close enough to Harry that they could stop him if they found out how to.

Seeing that Malfoy was still conscious…barely…Harry opened his mouth.

"_If you ever say that again…if you even think it, you will find your arms in little pieces all around you. If you try it, if you even lay one hand on them….I will kill you. That, my friend, is a promise."_ Harry's voice was low, and was definatly not his even if he was the one talking. It was full of nothing but malice and everyone knew that if he said he would kill Draco, then he would and nothing would stop him. Draco nodded weakly and passed out.

Hermione, who had been closest to Harry, nearly screamed when he spoke. This was enough to snap Fleur out of her trance. She ran over to them as Hermione dragged Ron over and pointed to Harry's mouth. The young prince of the dead was sporting two large fangs on either side of his mouth.

Once he dropped Malfoy to the floor, Harry suddenly grabbed his head with his heads. He started screaming in pain, clawing at his face. His eyes rolled up into his head and Hermione and Ron ran over and grabbed him as he passed out. The force surrounding him died out. His fangs shrunk but still remained, and this worried Hermione. She pulled his eyes open (A/N: keep in mind that Harry isn't wearing glasses) and saw that they had returned to their usual green color….or so she thought. Hermione leaned closer to him and gasped. Ron turned his head to look and Fleur ran over to them. They, too, gasped. While Harry's eyes had returned to their original green color, they were flaked with the same blood red that they had turned into.

Everyone who had been in the shop had witnessed this spectacular event, and were now heading towards the group. Fleur looked around and noticed all the people coming towards them.

"Ve 'ave to get 'Arry out of 'ere." She whispered. Hermione nodded and, with the help of Ron, dragged Harry over towards the exit. Fleur followed and picked up Harry's bag of books as she passed it.

When they exited the book store, they dragged Harry over to an area of the street that was devoid of people. They lay Harry down and all looked at each other. Finally, Ron broke the silence.

"I'm going to find Mom and the rest. You two," he said, indicating Fleur and Hermione, "take Harry into the Leaky Cauldron and see if Hagrid is there to help." They nodded, and Ron went off.

The two girls looked at each other and then down at Harry. Hermione picked up his bag of books and stuck it with hers. They both bent down and put one of Harry's arms around each of their shoulders. Fleur on the left and Hermione on the right. Carefully, they dragged him down an empty part of the ally, neither of them saying a word. Fleur was looking down, but still keeping track of where they were going and Hermione was occasionally shooting glances at Fleur when she thought she could risk it.

'Oh, Harry…of all people….why does it have to happen to you?' Fleur asked herself sadly. 'You're the last person who deserves this. This on top of your war with

he-who-must-not-be-named…It'll be a wonder if you surprise without damage….no…it'll be a wonder if you survive at all…..' Fleur was close to tears. She wanted so bad to cry for Harry, but she didn't, knowing that he would not want her to. Instead, she made a promise to herself.

'Harry….even if I'm afraid, I will not let you down. I will stand beside you.' With that promise in place, Fleur looked up to find that they were only a few feet from the Leaky Cauldron entrance.

Fleur and Hermione made there way inside and pushed past the people who had stopped to stare. Hermione looked around, presumably for Hagrid or someone else who could help. Eventually, she pointed to the bar where a slightly familiar person was sitting. This person, Fleur remembered was Hagrid. Together, they dragged Harry over to hi

"Hagrid!" Hermione shouted. Hagrid jumped a little, causing almost every drink at the bar to fall over. Turning, he recognized Hermione and beamed at her.

"Eh? Oh, 'Ello 'Ermione." He said gruffly. "Watcha got there?" He asked out of curiosity. He frowned when he noticed it to be the form of Harry. "What happen to 'Arry?" He asked in concern. Hermione looked around nervously.

"We shouldn't talk about it here…but something happened to Harry, then he passed out. That's all I can say…"

"Hagrid, Miss Granger, Ms. Delacour, what is going on?" Asked a crisp voice from behind them. Hermione spun around so quickly that she let go of Harry. Fleur staggered under his weight and was saved from falling over by Hagrid. Hagrid gently picked up Harry and lay him down on the bar.

"Professor McGonagall!" Hermione gasped. The transfiguration teacher frowned when she caught sight of Harry.

"Miss. Granger, please explain to me what happened." Hermione once again looked around cautiously. This did not go unnoticed by McGonagall.

"I see…..Hagrid, if you would please carry Harry? Miss Granger Ms. Delacour, follow me." Professor McGonagall led them away from the bar. She nodded to the barkeeper, who unlocked a door in the back of the pub. She led them into a room with a long table in the center. She signaled for Hagrid to place Harry on the table, which he did.

"Now, explain please." Professor McGonagall said, turning to Hermione again. Hermione took a deep breath and began her explanation.

"Ron, Harry, Fleur and I were leaving Flourish and Blots and we ran into Malfoy…" She said grimly. Malfoy made a crack about Harry's 'Fame.' Harry, being Harry just had to respond instead of walking away, but this time….he went further than he normally does. I think that whatever it was got to Malfoy, because he looked really angry. Harry looked like he was enjoying himself, and started chanting. When he finished, Malfoy went into a rage and threatened to kill us all. I think he would have to, but….something happened to Harry…" Hermione trailed off.

"Please continue," urged Professor McGonagall. Fleur was sitting in one of the chairs further down the table, looking down at her hands and Hagrid was watching Hermione with rapt attention.

She took another breath before continuing. "It's like….he snapped. Some kind of force was surrounding him and throwing things everywhere. His eyes turned blood red, and he pulled out his wand. Malfoy looked real scared, and he was about to say the killing curse when a silver light shot out of Harry's wand and blasted Malfoy to the other side of the room. I didn't even hear Harry say a curse. He went really fast to Malfoy and picked him up by his neck and told him that if he ever tried to kill one of us again, he would kill him. When he said that, I saw fangs in his mouth. When he was done talking to Malfoy, he passed out. If you open his mouth, you'll see that the fangs are still there, but they're smaller. If you look at his eyes, they're green again, but they have flecks of blood red in them…." Silence ensued as Hermione finished her explanation.

Professor McGonagall sighed and walked over to Harry and bent over him. Hagrid followed her and leaned over her shoulder, even though his size made it so he wouldn't have to. He just wanted a closer look. Fleur was still sitting at the table, and Hermione walked over towards her. She took the seat across from Fleur and sat there, gazing at her for a few minutes.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly while McGonagall continued inspecting Harry's still for. Fleur kept her eyes focused on her hands a few more minutes before replying.

"I don't know…" she said, her voice so quiet that Hermione barely caught what she said. "I just…I can't 'elp but ask myself, 'vhy does zis 'ave to 'appen to 'im'…'Arry 'es ze last person who should 'ave to deal with zis…" Hermione agree, but she was too busy trying to get over the shock of what Fleur said.

"You know!" she hissed urgently. Fleur looked at her in surprise before nodding. Hermione stood up abruptly and ran over to Harry. She started digging through his robes looking for something, while the two teachers and Fleur looked at her in wonderment. Hermione finally found what she was looking for and, before anyone could see what it was, she stuffed it into her own cloak. She ran back to Fleur and laid a piece of parchment flat on the table. She than dug into her own cloak and pulled out a crimson quill.

Hermione turned the parchment around to face Fleur, handing her the quill.

"If you know, then read this over and sign it." She said seriously while Fleur looked at her in surprise.

"Why? What is it?" she asked. Hermione glared at her.

"It's a contract of secrecy. This. Fleur, is not something the whole world should know." Fleur looked at her with a mix of surprise and shock. She looked down and noticed that the parchment was indeed laid out like a contract for silence. She took one more quick glance at Hermione before turning her attention back to the contract.

When she had finished reading it, she noticed the signatures of four people already on it. Harry, Hermione, Ron and, surprisingly, Fred. She turned to Hermione.

"Vat are ze consequences zis speaks of?" Fleur asked cautiously.

"If someone who sign the contract breaks it, Harry will know immediately. Also, said person will receive a curse and an automatic memory wipe." Hermione replied, her tone dead-serious.

"Zen vat if I refuse to sign it?" she asked. Hermione pulled her wand out.

"If you refuse, I give you a little memory modification." She replied threateningly. Fleur just nodded. After glancing at the contract one last time, she looked at the quill in her hand.

"Very well, I vill sign 'et." Hermione smiled.

Fleur brought the quill down onto the parchment and gasped in pain as she felt a long gash form on her writing hand. She completed her signature and looked down at her hand. The gash had already completely healed. The contract now read:

_Subject: The Ancestry of Harry James Potter, son of James Potter (Dracula, prince of the dead)_

_Whom ever signs this contract of secrecy has willingly entered into a pact of silence regarding the subject of interest. He or she has agreed that no word shall be written or spoken in any way, shape or form, and that by breaking this oath, they accept the consequences out of their own free will. Those who sign in their blood have knowingly and willingly bonded themselves to Harry James Potter as he is henceforth bonded to them. The blood is the bond._

_Signatures:_

_Harry James Potter_

Hermione Jane Granger Ronald Bilius Weasely

_Fredrick Percevile Weasely_

Fleur Lueur Delacour

Hermione looked it over and nodded her approval. She pick up the parchment, went over to Harry, and replaced it in his cloak. After doing this, McGonagall and Hagrid finished their inspection of the boy. McGonagall stepped back first and turned to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, could you spare a bit of parchment and a quill?" Hermione nodded eagerly and pulled a roll of parchment and a quill out of her cloak.

McGonagall sat at the table and began to write something that Fleur and Hermione couldn't see. After a few minutes, she stood and walked over to Hagrid.

"Hagrid, please deliver this to Professor Dumbledore…immediately," she said sternly. Hagrid took the letter and left the room. McGonagall turned to the other two girls.

"Miss Granger, Ms. Delacour, we will be taking Harry straight to St. Mungo's, understood?" They nodded, then Hermione opened her mouth.

"Um…excuse me Professor, but do you know what's wrong with Harry?" McGonagall hesitated a moment before nodding. Hermione looked at her expectantly, and the Professor sighed.

"As you most likely know from Potter's inability to keep news to himself, he is, for all intents and purposes, the son of Dracula. With his mother being a mortal, Harry is only half vampire. Unfortunately, he will still have many powers of the vampire but, not being full blooded, he did not have them at birth. Professor Dumbledore and I predicted this, but we were reluctant to put much faith in it. James, like Harry, started regaining his powers going into his sixth year, but of course James, having dealt with his powers previously, did not have much trouble learning to control and tame them. Harry however…He has never dealt with this before and therefore cannot properly control his emerging powers. What you two and Mr. Weasley saw was a his vampire side taking over. In this case, it reacted to a set of strong feelings Mr. Potter may have been experiencing, such as anger and rage at Malfoy at his threats and desperation to protect those precious to him at Malfoy's attempt." Hermione's eyes took on a look of realization.

"So, Professor, what you're saying is: because Harry can't control his powers, he can't control their intensity. He used up too much energy while releasing the, I guess you could say, blood limit." Professor McGonagall gave Hermione one of her rare smiles.

"That is correct. I must say, Miss Granger, that you're as sharp as ever." Hermione beamed at her but Fleur was looking at them with utter confusion on her face.

"So….'e 'es just exhausted?" Hermione nodded. "So zen why vill we need to take 'im to zis St. Mungo's?" McGonagall provided the answer.

"You bring up a good point, Ms. Delacour. The reason we must take him to St Mungo's is to make sure that he regains all of his energy before continuing to indulge in his reckless behavior. Also, we will need to make sure he has completely reverted back." At the look on Fleur's face, McGonagall sighed again. "As you two and Mr. Weasley, may have noticed, Mr. Potter retained a few of the physical characteristics from his transformation. This is not unexpected, however we must make certain that these changes are purely physical before we can allow him to be near other people."

"Oh…" Fleur said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Now, if you two wouldn't mind helping me, we should be getting Harry to St. Mungo's. Dumbledore should be meeting us there." McGonagall instructed the two girls to grab hold of Harry. She placed Hermione's quill on the table and pointed her wand at it.

"Portus" She said crisply, effectively turning the quill into a portkey. "Now grab hold." McGonagall held up the quill and Fleur and Hermione, still holding Harry, grabbed it. At once, all there who were conscious felt the familiar tugging sensation on their navels.

No more than a minute later, they were all standing in the waiting room of St. Mungo's. McGonagall strode up to the witch at the counter. "Has Professor Dumbledore arrived yet?" she asked crisply.

The witch, who had her face buried in a magazine, pointed down the hall and said, "First floor, third door on the left." In a bored voice. The professor nodded and started down the hall, the two girls following.

"Um…excuse me Professor," Hermione started nervously, "but isn't the first floor for creature related injuries?" McGonagall cast her a sharp look.

"That is correct." She said shortly.

"Then…why is Harry going to be on _this _floor." McGonagall gave her another look.

"Because, Miss. Granger, Potter's unconsciousness was technically caused by a creature, for while Harry can't control himself, that is what he is." This statement promptly shut Hermione up. The arrived at the door, and McGonagall gave a sharp knock. Less than a second later, the door opened and the group standing outside was greeted with an unusual sight. Dumbledore was standing calmly in front of them, while in the first bed an extremely pale creature with red eyes was struggling madly with one of the healers. Fleur raised an eyebrow and Hermione looked shocked as she realized it was a vampire. Professor McGonagall, However, was all business.

"Ah, Minerva, it's good to see you." He said pleasantly. McGonagall gave a sharp nod and to the Girls.

"We have him right here headmaster." McGonagall said, indicating to Harry. The pale human in the bed and the healer froze. When they regained mobility, they looked over towards the door. Dumbledore ushered the group in, and as soon as Harry's still form passed through the door the person in the bed who had been struggling gasped and jumped to his feet before the healer could stop him. Dumbledore let out a soft chuckle with a twinkle in his eye while McGonagall raised an eyebrow. The two girls were just standing there, but received a shock at what the being did next.

"Prince Adrian!" he said in shock. He then bowed low and formally to Harry's still form.

"I believe we should get Harry to his bed now." Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. He led them to a bed not far from the vampire's, and they gently placed Harry on it. Hermione then turned to Dumbledore.

"Why is that vampire here?" she asked, still in shock. Dumbledore chuckled again.

"He strayed from his village and was bitten by a werewolf." Hermione gasped. "Not to worry though. Already being undead, he can't turn into one."

"So then why is he here?" she asked.

"That is an excellent question. He may not turn into a werewolf, but he still has the cursed blood in him, and that must be extracted."

"Oh…" Hermione said, once again looking embarrassed. By now, the vampire had stopped bowing and was back into the bed, no longer giving the healer any struggle.

"Minerva, you may go back to what you were doing now." Said the headmaster, turning to Professor McGonagall. She gave a small nod and left.

"Um…'eadmaster, vere shall ve go?" Fleur asked. Dumbledore smiled.

"You don't have to leave. You two may stay with him as long as he is out if you would prefer." The two girls nodded to him. The headmaster chuckled again and took out a silver pocket watch. He took a look and announced that he should leave. With that, he was out the door.

Fleur walked over and sat in one of the chairs beside Harry's bed, her eyes glued to his face. Hermione walked over to the curtain and pulled it closed, separating them from the vampire and the healer. She took the chair on the other side of the bed, opposite Fleur. The two girls sat in silence for a few minutes, Fleur's eyes never leaving Harry and Hermione's eyes peering intently at Fleur.

"Fleur…" Hermione said, earning her the girls attention. "can I ask you something?" Fleur hesitated before nodding.

"Go ahead."

"What are your feelings towards Harry?" To say that Fleur was shocked at this would be an understatement.

"Vat!" Hermione frowned.

"How do _you_ feel about _him_?" she asked again, pointing at Fleur than Harry.

" I do not understand. 'Arry 'es my friend, if zat 'es vat you mean." Hermione shook her head.

"No, I mean, do you consider him to be _only_ a friend or perhaps…more?" Fleur took a few minutes to think.

'Hmmm…what do I feel? Well, he's my friend, but…it feels a little deeper than that. Perhaps like a brother…no, that's not it.' Fleur frowned as she thought. 'Not a brother, so what does that leave? Son? Ewww…no way! Father?...don't…even go there Fleur….then maybe just a friend. That's not it either…' Fleur sighed.

"I…don't know…" she finally said. Hermione looked shocked.

"How could you not know?" Fleur glared at her, but it softened as she answered.

"I guess I mean…I just can't figure 'et out." She sighed again at Hermione's confused look and thought of how she could explain it. "'E's a friend, yes…but 'et feels like zere might be somezing more zat I just can't explain. 'Et's deeper zan friendship, but 'et's not like a sister to a brother or like lovers…." Hermione sighed.

"Ok then…" she said in defeat. Fleur's face took on a confused expression.

"If you don't mind my asking, 'Ermione, vhy 'es 'et you vant to know?" Hermione looked surprised, but then she answered.

"It's just, when you're around him you seem to act…well…different. It's not like how you act with the rest of us, but at the same time, it's not like how you act with Bill…." Hermione saw Fleur's face tense up at the mention of Bill's name. "Fleur, are you ok?" Fleur tried her best to relax her face (plz note the word _tried_) and shook her head. "You know Fleur, you really shouldn't lie to people…" Hermione said, her face torn between seriousness and amusement. Fleur sighed.

"Vould you promise not to mention 'et to anybody, especially Bill?" Hermione nodded sincerely and Fleur gave her a small smile.

"Of course." She promised. Fleur took a deep breath.

"Bill…'E asked me to return to Egypt with 'im." Hermione looked shocked, but then relaxed.

"Not to burst your bubble or anything Fleur, but that really isn't surprising." Fleur shook her head.

"I know zat, but zat is not vhy I vant it hush-hush." Hermione nodded. "You see…ze thing 'es, I refused 'im…" At this revelation, Hermione, for all her grace and poise, nearly fell of her chair.

"WHAT?" she shouted in shock. Quickly, she clamped her hands over her mouth and looked around. Fleur was shaking her head in exasperation.

"Hush-hush please." Fleur pleaded. Hermione nodded.

"I'm sorry about that, but…why did you refuse?" Fleur took a minute to think.

"Vell, somezing came up, and I vill need to be staying 'ere." She said while choosing her words carefully. Hermione, with her thirst for never ending information, had an eager look in her eye.

"Really? What happened? Is it really important? Oh, please tell me…please!" Hermione was practically begging, and Fleur was staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry 'Ermione, but I'm not supposed to say anyzing about 'et…" Hermione looked crestfallen.

"Ok…" she said in defeat. Suddenly she snapped her fingers. "But what about Bill? What did he say about you refusing?" She asked curiously. As soon as the words left her mouth, she wished she hadn't asked. Fleur's face fell and gained an expression of sadness. "Or…you don't have to answer…" Hermione offered. Fleur shook her head.

"No, 'et 'es ok…. Besides, 'Arry knows" She said. "Bill vas….disappointed. At first I thought 'e understood, but apparently, 'e didn't. Vhen ve got to Diagon Ally, 'e pulled me aside and tried to make me reconsider."

"What did you do?"

"I told 'im zat I just couldn't, and 'e got very angry."

"What did he say to you?" Hermione asked. Fleur looked down at her hands.

"'E started yelling at me. 'E said zat if I loved 'im I vould forget vhat I 'ad to do and go with 'im. 'E said zat if I didn't, 'e vould leave and I vouldn't see 'im again…." She felt the tears coming again. Hermione looked at her sympathetically.

"So basically, if you don't go with him he'll leave you?" Hermione asked. She was shocked that Bill would say something like that. Fleur nodded.

"'Ermione, you're one of ze smartest people I know. Vhat should I do?" Asked fleur, almost pleading. Hermione looked her square in the eyes.

"Personally? I'd do what I wanted to. Fleur, it's your life. _You_ decide how you live it, _not_ Bill. If he loved you, he would let you make your own decisions and respect them. If he doesn't, then he doesn't truly love you, no matter how much he tells himself he does." Hermione said rather forcefully. Fleur gave a small smile.

"Zat 'es almost exactly vhat 'Arry told me…" Hermione looked shocked.

"You mean he's rubbing off on me!" She asked in fear. "Nooooo! _PLEASE…_you have to modify my memory!" She begged. Fleur laughed. In that moment, Harry's eyes snapped open but, unfortunately, only Fleur noticed.

"Harry!" She shouted.

"Yeah, I know. Isn't it awful?" Hermione said, thinking Fleur was talking about it being _Harry_ who was influencing her.

"Wha--?" Harry said hoarsely. Hermione's head snapped around to faced Harry. Her eyes went wide and she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"How long have you been awake!" Harry looked at her in confusion.

"Um…about ten seconds I think…" Hermione dropped her hand and looked relieved. Fleur laughed. "Uh…did I miss something?"

"No, nothing!" Hermione said quickly. Harry sighed and shook his head. Or at least he tried. As soon as it moved, he gasped in pain and grabbed his head with his hand. Both girls looked at him worriedly. Hermione was about to ask him if he was ok when the curtain was suddenly thrown back.

"Harry!" He heard someone shriek before being smothered by something with red hair. Needless to say, breathing was made very difficult.

"Umm…mum? I think you're killing him…" He heard someone who sounded a lot like Ron say in an amused voice. The person smothering loosened her grip considerably.

"Oh, Harry. I was so worried! When Ron came and told us you had passed out and wouldn't wake up, I thought the worst!" He heard Ron stifle a giggle.

"Ummm…mum….passing out doesn't usually kill someone…" Harry heard the voice of Ginny Weasley say. She was smiling and looking very amused. Fleur smiled and Hermione was busy giving Ron death glares.

Mrs. Weasley finally released Harry and he saw (aside from her, Hermione and Fleur) Ron, Ginny, George, Lupin and Tonks. He didn't know where Fred was, but he could easily guess why Bill wasn't there.

"where's Fred?" He asked. Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"He's still in Diagon Ally. He offered to finish buying yours and Hermione's school things." Harry looked down guiltily, but looked back up when he remembered that Fred wasn't exactly poor anymore.

Harry nodded to her, then focused his attention on Ron and Ginny.

"So, you two have gotten all of your stuff then?" They both nodded and Hermione took up and offended look. He could only guess why…ahemPerfectionistahem.

Ginny and Ron saw Hermione and started giggled. Soon it was full blown laughter and Hermione was standing at them angrily.

"Why are you laughing! There's nothing funny about being bookless!" Lupin gave a small cough and Tonks, who had been restraining herself, broke and joined the two laughing red heads. George shot Harry a grin and a wink, and he couldn't resist the smile coming to his face.

Ginny, Ron and Tonks had finally gotten themselves under control, though not without difficulty. Now every body was more or less just standing there looking at everyone else. Something about this struck Harry as being funny and his smiled widened….showing his teeth….with the small fangs. At that exact moment, Ginny looked over at Harry. To say she was shocked is an understatement. She was literally frozen, and this didn't exactly go unnoticed. More people looked over at Harry and had similar reaction.

"Uh oh…." He could hear Hermione whisper in realization. Not the good kind of realization either. Harry looked at everyone, confusion showing on his face.

"Is something wrong? Huh?" He was looking around at everyone's (minus Lupin's, Fleur, and Hermione's) shocked looks.

"Umm….Harry…" Hermione started. Tonks, still completely shocked and frozen (though this could be why) conjured a mirror and Hermione grabbed it. She walked over to Harry and held the mirror in front of his face. "We...uh…forgot to tell you something kinda…ok, very…important…." Hermione said, a nervous smile on her face.

As soon as Harry saw his reflection (A/N: Remember, he's only half Vamp. This means he still has a reflection.) he immediately knew why everyone had frozen. Almost his entire face had changed in some way. His face had sharpened someone and looked more mature, but this was just a minor change. His scar, much to his dismay, was even more visible than it had been. His eyes had changed shape slightly and where they used to be entirely green, they were now green with crimson flecks. His ears had a _slight_ point to them, and as he opened his mouth to scream in surprise, he noticed that he had small fangs.

Harry's scream of surprise was enough to snap everyone else out of their shock. Lupin was the first to speak.

"Well, looks like he has both their eyes now…" He said with a small chuckle. He explained at Harry's confused look. "Well, James eye were intense like yours are now, and completely crimson. He just used blue contacts. Lily, as you know, had the green eyes. Therefore…..you now have both of their eyes!" Lupin said in an overly cheery voice. Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry felt like he was going to pass out again.

"Hey!" Ron said suddenly. "Maybe it's because of the--" Ron was cut off by and urgent glare from Hermione. Ginny and George turned to him.

"Because of the what, Ron?" Asked Ginny when he didn't finish his statement.

"Uh…umm….because of the, err….floo powder! Yeah, that's it! The Flooooooo powder." Ron said as if struck by a sudden realization. George raised his eyebrows.

"Is that so? Then where are little Ginny's fangs?" he asked, ignoring the death glare Ginny shot him.

"Uhh….." Ron was thinking fast, but Hermione answered for him.

"It's probably just the transfiguration spell I tried on him." She said matter-of-factly. Fleur, Ron, Lupin and Harry looked at her in surprise.

'Heyyyyyy why didn't I think of that?" Ron asked himself, as if it was the most ingenious thing ever.

"Yeah, I bet that's it." Harry piped in, trying his best to erase any suspicion anyone may have had. Maybe it was the glares that told him it didn't work. Eventually, Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever." She said. "As long as you don't try to steal my blood, I don't really care." And with that, everyone let the issue go.

Everyone stayed together talking about anything that came to mind. Fred arrived with Harry and Hermione's school things at around 3:00, followed by a healer that Harry found very familiar.

"Ok, everyone, out!" she shouted. Everyone quickly headed for the curtain, followed by the door, but she shouted again. "Except Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and Miss. Delacour." Three exchanged glances and hung back while everyone else left the room. When they were gone, Fleur re-closed the curtains. "The headmaster gave me specific instructions to keep you three with him." She said briskly, setting her case on one of the bedside tables. "At least I won't be re-growing bones this time." She muttered. The healer was non other than…..(wait for it…)….Madam Pomfrey. She pulled a bright blue vial out of her bag and shoved it into Harry's hands. He just looked at it. "Well? What are you waiting for? Drink up!" She commanded. He complied and downed it in one gulp.

As soon as Harry had swallowed the potion, he felt his insides tingle slightly and watched as an outline of himself drew itself from his body and floated over away from them, stopping at the next to the bed, in front of Madam Pomfrey. It was mostly bright blue, but it was outlined in green. The area where his heart rested held a small, glowing red orb.

Madam Pomfrey circled around Harry's double, muttering to herself and stopping at some areas in order to inspect them better.

"Well Potter, you'll be happy to know you're still alive at least." She said as if it would comfort him.

"Uhh….what does that mean?" He asked worriedly.

"Other than you're not dead?" He nodded. "It means that the transformation did kill your soul and turn you into an undead." Harry gulped. "Though once you learn to control this, you shouldn't have to worry about that." Harry looked confused, but didn't get the chance to ask what she meant, for she had started to circle the floating for again.

Ten minutes after the…err…_interesting_…revelation of Harry not being dead, Madam Pomfrey gave a wave of her wand and the figure disappeared.

"Well, everything checks out." She said shortly. "It's completely physical, so your core is still intact and unchanged…." Hermione and Fleur sighed in relief while Ron and Harry looked at each other in confusion. Harry made a mental note to ask Hermione what a 'core' was sometime. "Now stay in that bed and don't do anything reckless, no matter how much you miss being impulsive." She said, then muttered. "And I really don't want to have to be in here re-growing parts that shouldn't be messed with." She turned to leave, but just as she pulled back the curtain, Fleur stopped her.

"Excuse me Madam, but vhy did ze 'eadmaster vant us 'ere with 'Arry?" she asked. Madam Pomfrey didn't even look at her as she replied.

"Oh, that. Professor Dumbledore wanted you three here to calm Potter in case he went insane." And with that, she left.

"Ookkkkkk then…" Ron said, breaking the silence that ensued. Hermione had just opened her mouth to say something when the curtain was pulled back again. The all turned to see who it was and Hermione gasped when she saw that it was the vampire from the bed by the door.

"Prince Adrian…" He greeted, bowing to Harry. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you." The vampire walked over to them and took a seat next to Ron.

"Ummm…..me?" Harry asked, pointing to himself while thoroughly confused. The man let out a short laugh and nodded.

"Of course. To be honest, when I saw you, I wasn't sure if I was hallucinating or not. None of our kind has ever laid eyes on you before."

"So than how do you know it's me?" Asked Harry suspiciously. The vampire laughed again.

"You really are out of date Prince. All vampire are born being able to recognize those of the royal line. Besides, you look just like your father." He said, his eyes lowering at the last part. Harry sighed.

"I see, and if you think that I'm out of date, you could answer some questions for me." The man's eyes lit up.

"It would be honor." He said seriously. Harry nodded.

"Why is it you call me Adrian?" The others were watching Harry as he asked this, and the man looked surprised.

"Because, that's your name." He said, then a look of realization came into his eyes. "Or at least in our world anyways." Harry nodded again.

"So then, in your world, what is my full name?" he asked. The vampire answered immediately. It was almost as if he had expected Harry to ask that.

"Prince Adrian Fahrenheight Tepes. Also know as Alucard, Prince of the dead."

"I see." Harry said in understanding. "Can I ask something else?" The vampire nodded again. "How many people in the wizarding world know who or what I really am?" he asked cautiously, and the pale man thought for a few moments.

"Very, very few I think. Maybe a handful of people." Relief filled Harry.

"Do you think we could keep it that way?" The vampire gave a large smile at Harry's question.

"Yes. We were doing our best in that regard anyways, so we'll just continue." Harry thanked him. "Anything else, my Prince?" he asked. Harry shook his head.

"No…no, I think I'm good for now thanks." The Vampire nodded.

"Well, I've been discharged, so I should be leaving. Call me if you ever need anything." He offered.

"Wait! What's your name?" Fleur asked, guessing that Harry would probably forget to.

"Samuel Faleen." He said. Giving one last bow, he disappeared.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was three o'clock in the morning, and Harry was wide awake. Hermione was asleep in a chair by the nightstand, Ron was curled up on the floor, and Fleur was sitting in the chair opposite Hermione's, her head resting on Harry's bed. He once again looked into his bedside mirror and counted the changes. He sighed and lay back down.

'At least I'll be getting out of here today….' He thought hopefully. Dumbledore had visited shortly after Samuel had left and, seeing that Harry was fully conscious and talking non-stop about how he would die of boredom, had told Harry that he would be leaving the next day, completely restored, to get ready for school.

'Damn clock, go faster.' He thought in annoyance. He gave up trying to play with time and lay back in his bed, deciding it probably wouldn't hurt to sleep some. Within ten minutes, he was asleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_the tears  
the pain  
the rejection  
is it worth the time and effort  
just to be put down in the end?  
can you really just listen to what i have to say  
let me talk for once, get the words out that weigh my heart down  
the aching in my heart, the words in my mind, they need to be spoken  
let out like jar full of marbles  
its overwhelming to have to hold it all in  
so just this once...can you let me speak?_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooBefore anyone says anything about McGonagall saying Harry couldn't be around other people till they knew he was safe, then the Weasley's (Led by Mrs. Weasley) Bursting….please note that this is Mrs. Weasley we're talking about. You know, the obsessively overprotective one who would charge down Voldemort to see Harry if something happened to him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Damn, that was a long one….Anyways, hope you liked it. I don't really like the ending, but I couldn't think of any ways to improve it, and I'm sorry for any mistakes I make (I think James's eyes were blue, I'm just not positive). Also, I don't think the genre is correct, (except for the romance part.) So should I change the Act./Adventure part? If so, what to? If you think I should change the rating, tell me that too. Next, like I said in my profile, tell me if you want me to post the royal family tree thingy or not (For both clan). I am also currently writing a "brief" history. One more thing. I've gone obsessive and started making character sketches. So far I have the Dracula from ancient times, Harry, Harry when he is in blood limit, James, and James in blood limit. If anyone wants to see tell me or e-mail me w/ your e-mail address and I'll send you the one u wanna see. I think that's it, even though I keep getting the feeling I'm forgetting something….oh well

PS: Plz tell me if I made any mistakes.


	4. Pain

Symphony of the night

**Dark-Syaoran: Remember when they went back in the house and Harry noted something about almost everyone being asleep already? And for the blood, um…..you have a point, so let just say, ummm….you know what? I really don't know……so sorry.**

**D-sama: Actually, I was totally _not_ thinking Hellsing when I came up with this idea, so I think it's safe to say no, he won't be like that Alucard**

**Gryffindors: Good point, I'll try to keep that in mind**

**Locathah: I think I e-mailed you the answer to your question, but I'm not positive…..**

**Aoi-Tabibito: Yes, James was technically Dracula, but he was more of Dracula's incarnate. If you read over what Dumbledore said about Dracula's spirit going into James's body _after_ he was born, then you may realize that it would be impossible to be _full_ vampire therefore erasing his immunity to the killing curse. Even if that wasn't so, he wouldn't have all of his original powers or their strength because James's body wouldn't be able to handle it. Besides, it would be _really _awkward if James lived. Also, it's _Voldy_ we're talking about.**

**sirius009: Don't worry, there are ways to fix jealousy issues.**

**Dark Lightning Dragon: Nope, none of that gear**

**Locathah: I said _CORE _. Soul and core are not the same thing. Soul can shatter and dissappear, Core's are always there in some form. Besides, he doesn't know what a core is. I'll explain what it is at some point, but you're ight, I should have clarified that. Just keep in mind that souls and cors are totlly unrelated. If you want a more detailed description ASAP, tell me and I'll e-mail it to ya.**

**J or The Blind: Thanks for the compliments, glad you like it. Yes, I have seen Hellsing, but that has nothing to do with the story. Sorry. In this story, it is Alucard (Harry's vamp name.) because if you look at a lot of the vamp. things, and some of the mythical histories, Alucard (Adrian Fahrenheight Tepes) Is really the son of Dracula. Also, the from the ground to roof thing in ch2 should be pretty obvious, but for those of you who haven't figured it out, I'll put it in one of the chapters. Also, there will probly be very few, if any, elemants from Van Hellsing. The answer to your Tonks thing…Sorry, but she will likely never progress past the _very_ good friend stage. Sorry. **

A/N: Ok fourth chap. now. Ok, and for your info, starting with this chapter, I'll be having some foreign language included. Translations will be at the end of the fic. Before the ending Author's note. This is a heads up, Tonks will be OOC…ok, _everyone_ will be OOC. Oh, and thanks to the people who corrected me on James's eyesight. I'll try to fix that if I can. Another heads up, there is a reason for Fleur's state, so I don't want anyone telling me they think she overreacted, cause I have a reason. Thanks to the peeps who corrected the eye thing. I wasn't sure, so I'll go back and fix it when I get the chance. And for the people who all say it's interesting….I told ya soooooo :P

Chapter 4: Pain

ooooooooooooooooooooo

_So much better than the rest_

_You think you've been blessed_

_But I know you_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry awoke early on the morning of the seventh of August. Looking to his right, he could see that Hermione was still asleep on her chair, Ron laying on the floor right next to it. He turned his head to the left and saw Fleur in a deep sleep, her head still resting on his bead.

Carefully, Harry stood up and made his way over to a small bag at the foot of his bed. Inside, he found some clean clothing, his shoes, some robes and his wand. Grabbing its contents, he went into the room's bathroom.

As quickly as he could, Harry started to dress himself, trying his best to look somewhat alive. He was just pulling on his shirt when he heard someone from his room scream. Grabbing his wand, he threw open the door and looked around wildly. Hermione and Ron had been waken by the scream and were groggily waking up. Fleur, who had been the one screaming, was looking around the room franticly, and Harry raised an eyebrow. Harry gave a small cough and Fleur rounded on him, her eyes betraying her surprise. The surprise faded quickly and was replaced by a look of anger.

"Vhat ze 'ell are you doing out of bed, 'Arry!" she shouted at him.

"Umm….getting dressed?" he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Fleur marched over to him and pointed a finger at his chest.

"_You_ are supposed to be in ze bed until ze 'eadmaster says you can leave!" She shouted, causing Harry's anger to flare slightly.

"Well, _mother_, in cast you were absent _yesterday_, I'm leaving _today_!" he shouted back. Fleur growled at him.

"I vas 'ere, I just don't zink you should be out of bed until ve leave!" she yelled back. "And I am _not_ your Mother!"

"I'll be out of the bed if I damn well please!" He said defensively. Fleur's eyes flared and her skin seemed to shiver.

" 'Arryyyyyy…….!" She growled in a low voice, her skin was beginning to grow feathers and her face was sharpening into a beak.

"Ohhhhhhhh shit…." Harry mumbled as he realized what was happening. He was able to dodge the first fire ball as it aimed for his head.

"If you're so worried about me, then why are you trying to kill me!" He screamed at her, dodging fireballs right and left.

"Shut-up and sit still!" She shrieked.

'My god, is she out of her mind!' he thought frantically. Ron and Hermione were standing off to the side, Ron's face showing amusement and Hermione's showing concern.

Harry ducked behind the bed as another fire ball flew at him, utterly destroying it.

"Now look what you've done! You wanted me on the bed and now you've destroyed it!" He screamed in frustration. Fleur shrieked again.

This was the scene that greeted the head master as he pulled back what was left of the curtains and stepped into Harry's half of the room. He took one look at the scene before pointing his right index finger at Fleur's raging form. Ropes shot out from nowhere and bound the angry part veela, giving Harry a chance to catch his breath.

"Miss. Delacour, if you would be so kind as to regain control of your temper?" Dumbledore asked, a twinkle of amusement in his eye. Fleur struggled to calm herself, and after about five minutes, finally reverted back to her human form. Dumbledore released her from her bonds. "Now what, may I ask, what all that about?" he asked, gesturing to what was left of the room.

"Zis stupid idiot vas out of bed vhen 'e should 'ave been resting!" Harry's eyes widened.

"So you try to kill me!" Harry asked, desperation in his voice. "Isn't that going a little overboard!"

"Of course not 'Arry. I vould never 'ave killed you….I vould 'ave just given you a few third degree burns." She said sounding annoyed. Harry gulped and Dumbledore chuckled softly. Hermione was just staring at them and Ron was grinning like an idiot after what he had witnessed.

"I would think Harry would be better off alive and in…._intact_…" Dumbledore said. Fleur let out a sigh and nodded slowly. Turning to the small group in general, Dumbledore said, "Now, if you would all pack you things, we can be leaving." At those words, the occupants of the…err… 'room'….scattered and started pulling together their belongings, all too eager to get back to Grimmauld place.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was looking around the 'room', trying to find something he could turn into a portkey. Sighing, he walked over to what remained of the bedside lamp.

"Portus" He said, pointing a finger at it. "Is everybody ready?" He called out. Everyone came over with their belongings (including Harry and Hermione with their bag of books) and affirmed they were. "Grab hold then." He said cheerily.

Everybody reached out for the portkey, Harry doing his best to get as far as he could from Fleur in the process. As soon as everybody touched it, Harry felt the familiar tug in his mid section and, despite his efforts, his eyes locked with Fleur. When he looked in hers, he thought he glimpsed something that wasn't usually there, but as soon as he saw it, it left.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

About 2 minutes after touching the portkey, the group landed in the middle of the kitchen.

"Merde!" Fleur cursed as she stumbled and fell on her backside. Ron and Harry had tripped slightly, but were able to remained standing and were now laughing their heads off at Fleur. Dumbledore and (not surprisingly) Hermione were the only two unfazed by the trip. Hermione rolled her eyes and went over to Fleur, reaching out a hand to help her up. Fleur, gratefully, took the offered hand and was now shooting really nasty glares at Ron and Harry. Dumbledore, just being himself, was looking at this scene with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll be off then. If you would be so kind as to send your mother my greetings, Mr Weasley?" Ron nodded, still trying his best to stop laughing. Dumbledore gave a cheery smile and disappeared.

Fleur gave Harry one last angry glare before climbing the steps as fast as she could and disappearing behind a corner.

"Ohhh, Harry, watcha do to her?" Asked the amused voice of Tonks from right behind the remains of the group. Harry scowled.

"It's more like what she did to me!" Harry said defensively. Tonks gave him an amused look and signaled for him to continue. "I got up to get dressed and she saw that as an excuse to try and kill me!" Tonks couldn't help but laugh. Harry glared at her. "It's not funny!" he shouted at them.

"Actually, it kinda is, mate" Ron said, joining Tonks in her bout of laughter. Harry sent them each a death glare which only made them laugh harder. He turned on his heel and stormed up the steps. As he passed Fleur's room, he could hear her angry screaming, though it was muffled.

"Idiot stupide! Il pourrait avoir perdu connaissance de nouveau! Mais se soucie-t-il ? Nooooooooo ...alors il m'accuse d'essai de le tuer! Et la voie il a ri de moi ? ARG!" Harry didn't even know what she was screaming, but he got even more frustrated and kicked the door. The screaming stopped and he could hear another angry scream in the room. He turned and continued up the steps.

'Maybe if I'm lucky, she'll destroy her own room…' He thought in grim satisfaction. As soon as he heard a large crashing sound from the room, that prospect didn't seem so unlikely. Grinning to himself, he stopped when he finally got to his room.

Opening the door, he walked in and crossed the room to his mirror, once more gazing at his reflection. He studied his face, opened his mouth to see the small fangs, ran a hand around his sharpened jaw line and gazed into his own eyes.

'Why should I hide it? It's not like I'm not me anymore. Besides…I like it. It looks…what's the word? I know! Bad-ass!' Harry thought in satisfaction. He turned away from the mirror and plopped himself down on his bed. Five minutes, a knock sounded on his door.

"Come in" he called. The door opened and Fred Weasley walked in with a grin on his face.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Ron wasn't kidding, it is different!" He said sounding please.

"Well hello to you too." Harry greeted sarcastically. Fred gave a slight, mocking bow. He walked over and sat down next to Harry.

"Open your mouth." Fred commanded. Harry sighed and couldn't help but think he should have seen it coming. He opened his mouth and Fred's grin got larger. "Nice" He commented, referring to the fangs. Harry closed his mouth and Fred started a close inspection. "Hmmm…sharpened jaw-line. It's almost like instant maturity!" He joked, earning a laugh from Harry. "And the ears…they look a little pointed." Harry nodded. Fred got up off the bed and moved so he was right in front of Harry. Kneeling down, he looked him square in the eyes. "Hey, your eyes have changed too, did you know that?" Harry sighed.

"Yeah, I kinda figure that out _after_ everyone freaked." Fred laughed.

"Well, I like it!" He said sincerely. Harry nodded. "Any ways, Mom wants us down for dinner, like, now." He said.

"You go ahead, I'll be down in a few." Fred nodded and left the room. Harry stood up from the bed and walked over to the mirror again. "Let's see…." He mumbled. He turned to his trunk and rummages around for a few moments before standing up with a new change of clothes. Quickly, he shed what he was wearing, and donned the new threads. Now, he was wearing black, baggy pants that hid his feet, a tight, black t-shirt that accented his developing muscles, and put on a few black wrist cuffs that he had found a few years back. He pulled his tennis shoes back on, reminding himself to buy some boots sometime. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he couldn't help thinking that something was missing. Then, taking a page out of his dad's book, he brought his hands up and started ruffling his hair, trying to make it look messier. Finally satisfied, he turned and walked out of his room, ready to scare the crap out of some less informed order members. Besides, he needed a good laugh. (A/N: Sorry, I had this sketch of the outfit on him and thought it looked hot…)

Five minutes later, he was standing in the door way of the kitchen. He couldn't help but notice that it was really crowed for it just being breakfast.

'Not that it's a bad thing.' He thought. Looking around, he figured he was probably the last person there. 'Good.'

Harry just stayed in the doorway, leaning against its frame, and waited for someone to notice him. That someone turned out to be Fred.

"Whooaaaaa…now _that_ is bad ass!" He said with a large grin on his face.

"Watch you language Fredrick!" Screeched Mrs. Weasley before she turned around. At the sight of Harry, she dropped the plat she was holding and it hit the floor with a crash, completely shattering it. This caught the attention of everyone else in the kitchen, and they turned to see Harry, still standing in the door way.

Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, George and Ron all had to agree with Fred. Harry did look very bad-ass. Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Professor McGonagall (oddly enough…yeah right) were looking at him with disapproval. Ginny had hearts in her eyes for a brief moment before grinning and joining Fed's thought pattern. Mr. Weasley thought it was the most interesting thing in the world (go figure) but Fleur was the only one with an unreadable expression.

"Well, that was fun" Harry said with a huge grin, snapping everyone out of their trance. He walked over and took the free seat next to Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes and Mrs. Weasley's look of disapproval intensified.

"Spectacle stupide de" Muttered Fleur. Harry didn't know what she said, be he just _knew_ it was directed at him. He shot her a glare and she glared right back.

"Well, why don't we get started? It would be a shame to let Molly's excellent cooking to waste." Lupin said, desperately trying to break the tension. Harry nodded and Fleur grumbled, but the both complied.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two weeks passed like this. If Fleur and Harry weren't fighting, they were shooting glares at, or avoiding, each other. Harry kept reminding Fleur of his near death experience at her hands, and she would always snap back at him that if he wasn't such an idiot, it wouldn't have happened.

Through all this, Harry couldn't help but notice something odd in Fleur's eyes when he brought up the sore subject. Refusing to give her any ground, Harry would always shove this knowledge into the back of his mind and do his best to ignore it.

It was currently August the 19th and Harry was in his room lying on his bed, completely and utterly stuffed from lunch that day and thoroughly exhausted from another argument with Fleur. This one hadn't ended until Harry shouted, "Oh, you gonna get pissed about this too? At least let us call damage control first!" At her. She had run off with what had looked like tears in her eyes. He was about to drift off to sleep when he heard a knock on his door. Sighing, he told them to come in.

Hermione opened the door and hesitated before entering the room. Harry shot her a questioning look, wondering what she could possible have to say to him. She cautiously walked over to him and took a deep breath.

"Harry…I think you should apologize to Fleur…" She said carefully.

'Well, that was random,' he thought, shocked at the sudden outburst.

"What for?" he asked, being sure to keep calm. Hermione gave him a look that said 'isn't it obvious?' she sighed.

"Well, you _did_ overreact, don't you think?" Harry jumped up at this.

"Me? Overreact? _She _was trying to kill _me!_" he practically shouted. Hermione looked annoyed.

"Harry, you know as well as I do that she wouldn't kill you." Harry's eyes went wide.

"Um, Hermione, in case you weren't there, she spent twenty minutes hurling giant balls of fire at me!" he said, trying to make her understand he wasn't at fault.

"I was there." She snapped. "And Fleur was just worried about you! Besides, she was right: You shouldn't have been out of bed!" she said heatedly, her temper flaring somewhat.

"Yeah, I'll just bet she was….that would explain the room's destruction." He grumbled. "She was probably just looking for an excuse to flame me." Hermione began to growl.

"Harry, you great prat! In case you haven't noticed, she cares about you! She worries for you!" She hissed, now thoroughly annoyed. Harry threw back his head and laughed.

"Since when has anyone worried about me, let alone cared for me!" he said bitterly. He regretted those words almost instantly. Now, Hermione looked very hurt.

"I care for you…" She said softly. "Mrs. Weasley cares for you, so does Sirius, and Dumbledore, and Ron, and Lupin. Tonks does too and Ginny. All your friends care for you, and so does Fleur. We _all_ worry about you. You can deny it all you want, but it won't change the fact that it's all true. You're not as alone as you seem to think you are…" And with that, Hermione left.

Harry was left stuned. He frowned bitterly.

'What does she know about me?' He fell back on to his bed and stared at the ceiling. 'She doesn't know what I've been through….' He tried to convince himself, but it wasn't really working.

Harry moaned in frustration and turned over. Graving a pillow, he stuffed his face in it. This effectivly muffled the screems that ensued. When screeming wasn't enough, he pulled it away and punched it. Unfortunatly, he forgot his strength and created a hole the size of his fist in it. It took all of his restraint to keep himself from screaming.

'God frickin Dammit! Now I have to get another pillow….'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry spent the time up until lunch drowning in self pity and screaming at himself. When Ron knocked telling him lunch was ready, Harry told him to just bring him up something. Ron returned about ten minutes later.

"Here ya are." He said, setting the plate down in front of Harry.

"Thanks…" he muttered. Ron sat down next to him.

"So….what are you beating yourself up about this time?" he asked curiously. Harry shot him a glare.

"I'm not 'beating myself up.'" He said shortly.

"Oh come off it Harry. Hermione didn't even have to say anything for me to know something was wrong, and trust me, when _I_ notice something, it's big." Harry frowned.

"What did she say?" he asked, half curious and half trying to decide if he should be angry.

"She just said you were being a blind, stubborn prat. Said you wouldn't listen to any reason. Not that I know what that means…did she talk to you about something?" Harry nodded shortly.

"She wanted me to apologize to Fleur." He said, anger seeping into his voice.

"Well….did you?" Asked Ron innocently. Harry cast him a sharp look.

"Of, course not, why would I? I didn't even do anything to apologize for." Ron shook his head.

"Harry, they're women. There doesn't have to be a reason." Harry snorted.

"Then there doesn't need to be an apology." Ron sighed.

"Harry…you're hopeless…" He received a glare at that.

"You're one to talk." Ron laughed at this.

"Yeah, I know." He looked down at his watch. "I gotta get back down. Maybe you should think it over, after all it might not be such a bad idea." He left Harry opened mouthed. As soon as Ron left, Harry frowned.

'Is it me, or does everyone but me think she deserves it…..' Harry shook his head and started eating his food.

When he was finished, he picked the plate up and walked to the door. He opened it and placed it down on the landing, then closed the door and when back to his bed. One question entered his mind before he drifted off to sleep.

'Should I?'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry was woken up by another knock at his door.

'Not again' he thought. He walked over to the door and opened it a little bit. Ron was back.

"Hey, you gonna comedown for dinner?" He asked. Harry gave him a confused look.

"Dinner?" Ron nodded and Harry looked down at his watch. His eyes went wide when he saw it was already nine. He looked back up at Ron. "Nah…I'm not really all that hungry." Ron shrugged and walked back down to the kitchen. Harry went back to his bed and sat down again.

'Maybe I should get out….' He thought to himself. 'I can't sit in here all day.' Harry stood up and put his shoes on. He walked over to the door and opened it slightly. Seeing that no one was on the steps, he left the room and re-closed his door.

He walked down the stairs and carefully snuck past the kitchen, making his way to the back door.

When he was outside, he took a few steps forward. He looked around him and saw the blood stain from a few nights ago illuminated by a patch of light coming from a window...

'I should probably do something about that…' he thought grimly. He walked over to a fairly large tree about twenty feet away. He looked up and reached out his hand, grabbing onto the lowest branch. Hoisting himself up, he reached his other hand out for the next branch. He kept climbing until he was as far up the tree as he was willing to go. Looking down, he realized that it wasn't really all that high up. Harry pulled himself up once more and sat down on the thickest branch he could find.

'There now, this isn't bad. Maybe now I'll be undisturbed for a while.' He thought, thankful for the solitude. Sighing, he once more turned his thoughts to his problems. 'What should I do?' he asked himself. 'If anything, she should be apologizing to me…I didn't even do anything!' He frowned. 'She wanted me to rest I said no, and she tries to kill me. That's just not right.' He sighed again. 'Women…' He shook his head and leaned back against the tree, looking up at the stars.

Taking out his wand, he held it above him and muttered, "Flagrate." That being done, he proceeded to write against the sky. Some of the things he wrote just came to him and some of the things he had heard somewhere before.

I feel angry, I feel helpless. Want to **_change the world._** I feel violent, I feel alone….

Harry sighed, and watched the words appear in front of him, as if written in fire. They faded, and Harry had a feeling of guilt wash over him, though he didn't know why. His hand moved subconsciously and when he looked up, he was slightly surprised at what he had written next.

I think I'm sorry but I don't know why…

"Wha--?" he started, staring at his words. He quickly slashed his wand through them, causing them to split and disappear. "Why?" he mumbled, thoroughly confused.

"Wotcher Harry…" Called a cheery voice from below him. He looked down to see Tonks gazing at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked wearily. Tonks cocked her head and pointed up to where his words had been.

"Saw the light from the window." She replied. Harry sighed.

"What do you want Tonks, I'm not really in the mood for talking." She chuckled.

"I can see that." To her surprise he didn't frown or glare. Actually, he didn't do anything. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Stuff…" He replied plainly, turning his head back up to the sky. Tonks frowned and, with a crack, disappeared. She reappeared sitting in front of Harry on the branch. Harry barely even noticed.

"Just stuff?" Harry hesitated slightly, then nodded. "So I guess you wouldn't mind talking about it then." She stated. He didn't respond. After a few minutes, she spoke again. "Do you wanna?" she asked.

"Wanna what?" Harry was still looking up.

"Talk about it." She replied, finally getting his attention.

"I…I don't know. It's kinda…complicated, really." Harry sighed. Tonks peered at him, a small smile on her face.

"It wouldn't happen to concern our little, veela blooded friend would it?" She asked slyly. Harry looked at her.

"What makes you think that?" He asked quickly. Tonks laughed.

"It's not really that hard to notice, even for me." Harry gave her a confused look. "I'm not the only one who's noticed how you and Fleur have been acting around each other lately. What happened anyways?" Harry sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot more than usual lately.

"D'you remember that day two weeks ago when I came back from St Mungo's?" he asked.

"Ummm…yeah?"

"I made the mistake of getting out of bed. Fleur flipped and got all angry at me for some reason."

"What did she say?" Tonks asked. Harry laughed slightly.

"It wasn't so much what she said rather than what she did. I told her I'd be out of bed if I wanted to. She got pissed and turned all psycho bird on me."

"So she tried to flame you?" She stated, humor in her voice. Harry nodded.

"It would be lying to call the place a room after that." Tonks laughed and Harry sighed. "Hermione thinks I should apologize…"

"Did you?" Harry snorted.

"Of course not, I didn't do anything wrong…though Hermione and Fleur are convinced I did." He mumbled. "She said Fleur was just worried about me, but if she was worried, she wouldn't have tried to kill me." This time, it was Tonks's turn to sigh.

"Harry, you probably won't like me saying this, but…I think you should apologize…" Harry turned to face her, his face showing his shock.

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" Tonks sighed again.

"Actually Harry, you did…" At his confused look, she elaborated. "She _was_ worried about you Harry." Harry was about to ask her how she knew, but she held up a hand to stop him. "Don't tell me I don't know that, because I do. Fleur told me when I found her cussing out a pillow in our room." Harry looked even more shocked. "The reason she's angry is because you hurt her."

"I _what?_ I wasn't the one throwing fireballs around!" Tonks looked him straight in the eye, making him shut-up.

"Try putting yourself in her position. Say she was the one unconscious and you were sleeping by her side. What would you assume if you woke up and she just wasn't there?" Harry gulped.

"I'd be….worried…." He admitted, unconsciously looking down in shame. Tonks nodded.

"When you brushed her off, it hurt her. I think on a deeper level, you _know_ she was worried, and you acted as if you didn't care."

"What about the flaming thing!" Harry asked, trying to convince her that he was innocent, but was having a hard time convincing himself. Tonks looked at him like it should be obvious.

"Harry, she has veela blood. That reacts to strong emotions. She worried and, to her, it seemed as if you didn't give damn. That's why she got angry, and that anger activated her veela blood. In that state, it wouldn't matter what you did." He looked at her, eyes wide and mouth gaping. "And just so you know, she wasn't trying to kill you. In fact, she's angry at herself now for trying to hurt you at all. I don't think she meant what she did, and you constantly reminding her of it is hurting her a lot too." Harry was completely dumbstruck.

"Do you understand now?" Asked Tonks, looking Harry straight in the eye once more, conveying her seriousness. Harry nodded dumbly. "Good." She looked down at her watch. "I gotta go back now. Think about what I said, won't you?" Harry nodded again. With another crack, Tonks was gone.

'I…hurt her!' Needless to say, Harry was having a major guilt trip. 'Damn….' Not caring about how high up he was, he jumped down from the tree and ran back into the building.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry was on the steps, having successfully made it back into the house without being stopped. He was currently heading towards Fleur's room, fully intent on begging if he had to in order for her to hear him out.

When he finally reached the correct landing, he went to the door and raised his fist to knock.

When no one answered, he grasped the doorknob and carefully turned it. Seeing that it was unlocked, he opened the door quietly and took a step inside the room. The first thing he noticed was that all the lights were off. Then, once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he noticed that that the room wasn't empty. He saw, with more than a little guilt, that Fleur was on her bed, dressed in jeans and a tank-top, curled up and shaking. He took another step and called out to her softly.

"Fleur…." Her head snapped up at the sound of her name and her eyes narrowed at the sight of him. Due to his excellent eyesight, Harry could see how red they were. She had obviously been crying.

"Vhat do _you_ vant?" She asked accusingly, followed by a small hiccup. "Are you 'ere to blame somezing else on me?" Harry looked down in shame.

"No…" he said softly. She looked at him in disbelief.

"Zen why are you 'ere?" her voice was cold and Harry couldn't help but close his eyes and let it flow through him. She saw Harry bow his head. Her patience was quickly leaving her. She hiccupped again. He just stood there.

'God, why won't he just leave me alone? He's just making it worse….' She thought sadly. Harry took another step forward.

"I'm not going to leave. Not yet. Not until I say it." He said quietly, his eyes locking with hers. A look of shock passed over Fleur's face, but it was quickly replaced by anger.

"Zen say et and leave!" She said shortly. Harry looked back down mumbled something that she didn't quite catch. "Vhat?" she asked impatiently. Harry's eyes once more locked with hers.

"I'm sorry…" He said softly and almost inaudibly. To say Fleur was shocked would be an understatement, but what surprised her even more was the complete sincerity reflected in his eyes.

"Vhat?" she asked, not quite sure she had heard him right.

"I said I'm sorry, and I'm not leaving until you hear me out….even if I have to beg." He said a little louder, completely serious. Fleur's face took on a look of anger, though it was mostly to hide her surprise.

"You zink you can just valtz 'en 'ere and expect my forgiveness? After 'ow you've treated me for ze past two veeks?" Tears once more threatened to spill. Harry walked over to her curled up form. He was standing in front of her, though not for long. He faced Fleur and got down on his knees, looking her straight in the eye.

"No, actually I don't…." he began seriously, "But I figured I owed you my deepest apologize anyway." He bowed his head. "But, I would do anything to obtain it…" The tears forming in Fleur's eyes started their descent down her face, though Harry didn't notice until he saw them fall onto the ground in front of him. He looked back up to see that Fleur was sitting, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Tears were running down her cheeks and she was beginning to shake from the sobs she was holding in. Harry got up from his kneeing position and sat on the bed next to the crying Fleur.

He didn't know what to do, but his choice was made for him when Fleur suddenly leaned into him. Harry was shocked, but quickly got over it. Tenderly, Harry wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him, and just sat there letting her cry on his shoulder.

'I….didn't know….' He thought sadly.

After about ten minutes, Fleur got her tears under control though she was still sniffing.

"I, too, am sorry 'Arry….I don't even know vhy 'et 'urts so much…." She said quietly. Harry didn't say anything, having been struck been a sudden realization.

"Something else happened, didn't it." Fleur froze, but then her face fell even more and she nodded. "Do you…wanna talk about it?" She looked up suddenly, but then smiled slightly.

"I really do not unzerstand you 'Arry Potter." She stated, looking at him. Harry looked at her in surprise and confusion.

"What do you mean?" Fleur gave a small laugh, giving Harry a warm feeling that he couldn't explain.

"I, too, treated you bad. Even vhen you apologize, not even trying to force my forgiveness, I tried to brush you off. Yet, 'ere you are, putting aside vhat 'appened to offer me comfort once more." She said, still smiling. "Zat…'es ze last zing most people vould do…." Harry froze, and Fleur looked up at him once more. His face broke out into a small smile, bringing a hand up to wipe away a stray tear from her eyes. Unconsciously, she closed her eyes against his touch. She snuggled closer into him.

"I can't help it. I just…can't go back on my promises, no matter what the situation is." Fleur looked at him quizzically and Harry turned his eyes away.

"Vhat do you mean? Vhat did you promise?" she asked.

"You remember when you said you were there for me?" she nodded. "I kinda promised my self that I would always be there for you too….." Fleur's face took up a shocked look. "I just…I didn't know I hurt you so much…." He said sadly. Fleur shook her head.

"Please…don't vorry about 'et. 'Et 'es done…." Now, it was Harry's turn to shake his head.

"No…none of this would have happened if I had just listened to everyone else and stayed in that damned bed…." Fleur giggled, looking up at him. She was surprised at the look of complete seriousness on Harry's face. Her eyes lingered for a few moments, taking in the details of his face. She tore them away, a slight blush on her face, when Harry spoke again. "But, moving away from that…what else happened?" he asked in concern. Fleur's face fell.

"'Et 'es Bill….'e es leaving…." Harry's eyes softened when he saw the pain in Fleur's.

"I gather you're still not going with him…" He stated. She nodded.

" 'E es still mad…" Harry held her close as tears came to her eyes again. She buried her head back into the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around him. Harry was shocked with this, but he just shoved that into the back of his mind and decided to just enjoy the strange warmth.

Their moment was interrupted when they heard the door open. Quickly, they pulled away, both blushing scarlet.

"Uh….Did I interrupt something?" Asked the amused voice of Tonks, looking at the two of them on the bed. Both of them shook their heads and Tonks let out a chuckle.

"I gather it went well." She stated happily to Harry. He blushed, telling her all she needed to know. "Well, I'll just leave you two alone." She said snickering. Turning she left the room, leaving Harry and Fleur in an awkward silence. Fleur was the first one to speak.

" 'Arry…vhat did she mean, ' Et vent vell'?" she asked in confusion. Harry sighed.

"I'll tell you later. I'm getting a headache just thinking about it…" Fleur nodded her head.

The two sat there, unmoving and without speaking, for a few more minutes. Without warning, Fleur scooted a little closer to Harry and leaned back into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry stiffened then, relaxing, wrapped his own arms around her. Fleur rested her head on his shoulder, her breath tickling his neck, making him shiver. In that moment, a realization struck him.

'Is this it? This warm feeling I couldn't describe? It has to be….It is….' he thought, unwilling to even try to push it away. Unknown to him, Fleur was thinking along the same lines.

'Zis…et feels so good. So _right_….Es zis ze feeling I felt? Ze zing I could not describe to 'Ermione?' As soon as she thought that, she knew it was true.

"I hope this moment never ends…" Harry murmured, yet loud enough for Fleur to catch. She nodded against him, signifying she felt the same.

"Je ne veux jamais permettre à ce sentiment d'aller" Fleur murmured.

The two stayed like that for at least an hour, finally falling asleep in each others arms.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Harry woke up in extreme comfort. He was lying on a bed, his arms around something that was weighing down on his chest. The only thing was, he didn't remember ever walking back to his room the previous night. Looking down, he saw that the weight on him was really Fleur's sleeping form. Her head was resting on his shoulder, her arms around his neck.

Harry was about to go into a panic and jump out of the bed, when the events of the previous night came flooding back to him. Looking back down at Fleur, he sighed in contentment and wrapped his arms tighter around her, causing her to subconsciously snuggle closer to him. Harry saw a small smile coming to her face, causing him, too, to smile. A slight cough from the doorway almost made Harry fall out of the bed. His head snapped around to face the intruder….only to find Tonks with an insanely huge smile on her face.

"Harry…I just have to ask one thing." She said slyly. Harry narrowed his crimson flecked eyes.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"Are you….still a virgin?" She asked, trying her best to keep a straight at the look on his face.

"W-What! Of course I am!" He then looked down at Fleur. He put to and to together, finding out what Tonks's four was. "Wait….you don't thing we….I mean her and I…." Her smile widened. "No, we did _not_ do that. In case you're blind, we're _both_ fully clothed." He said defensively. Tonks couldn't take anymore, she burst out laughing, causing Fleur to stir awake.

"Ugh….vhat time is et?" She asked, looking over towards the clock above the doorway.

"10:35: Tonks said, still laughing. Fleur, not even acknowledging Tonks, buried her head back into Harry's chest.

"Five more minutes…." Harry smiled slightly, and Tonks laughed even louder. Wiping her eyes and trying her best to get control of her-self, Tonks backed out of the room and closed the door. "Is she gone?" Fleur asked, not looking up. Harry nodded. A few minutes later, Fleur turned herself and sat up, Harry doing the same. Now, instead of laying on him, she was sitting in his lap.

"Feeling better?" He asked lamely.

"Yes….zank you, 'Arry." She said looking down. After a few moments, she looked back up and gazed directly into Harry's eyes. Once more, Harry saw that unidentifiable look, but this time, it didn't go away. "I don't know vhat et is about you…" She murmured softly, bringing her hand up to stroke the side of his face. Harry was frozen by this. His shock increased ten-fold with what she did next.

Carefully, Fleur moved her head closed to Harry's. She paused just before her face reached his and, taking one last look at him, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his.

Harry was instantly drawn in. His left hand came up to cover Fleur's, and his right hand moved to caress the side of her face while Fleur placed her free hand behind Harry's neck. Harry was in perfect bliss while her soft lips covered his.

After a few moments, she gently pulled back. "….But et es good zat you 'ave et…." She said quietly, finishing her sentence. Carefully, she stood up and walked to the door. Turning her head, she gave Harry one last small smile and left.

Harry brought his hand up, brushing his lips. He could still feel it. He could still smell the scent of her hear; hear the beating of their hearts.

Snapping himself out of his shock, he, too, stood and headed for the door. Opening it, he took a step…..and ran right into Hermione. Her eyes widened and she let out a small scream of surprise.

"Harry! What are you doing here? More importantly, what were you doing in Fleur's room!" She asked. After all, she was _not_ expecting him to emerge from _that_ room this early in the morning. Harry started fidgeting.

"Um, uh…I-I was….err…ummmmmmmm" Hermione looked at him in suspicion. Leaning around him, she peered into the room and noticed that Fleur wasn't in there. Sighing, she shook her head and walked down the steps, not even waiting for Harry to finish answering her questions. Looking over her shoulder, she called out to him.

"Oh, and by the way, breakfast is ready." Harry nodded and followed her down the steps.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Harry entered the kitchen for breakfast, it was actually pretty empty. Sitting at the table was Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks (who gave Harry a wink), Sirius, Bill, who was shooting angry glances at Fleur, and Fleur, who was trying to ignore said angry glance and gave Harry a small smile. Mrs. Weasley gave him a warm greeting, and he took a seat between Hermione and Ginny.

Breakfast was pretty dull, or at least for Harry it was. Tonks kept winking at Him, and to everybody's surprise, Harry and Fleur were being civil to each other, if not, nice. Harry would send little glances towards Fleur when he didn't think she or anyone else was looking, but he had the distinct impression that Hermione had seen him on the last one he sent.

"Sooo….Harry…" Ron began. "I didn't see you in your room last night when I looked in, nor this morning when I had to call you for breakfast….where were you?" Harry froze.

"Uh, I was…err..." Harry was nervous. What should he say? He couldn't exactly come out and say he had spent the night with Fleur. They wouldn't leave him or her alone if he did. "I was…um….outside…" He finally said. Hermione shot him a look, but he kicked her under the table, signaling not to say anything.

"Outside?" Sirius asked, effectivly inserting himself into the conversation. "What were you doing out there?" Now everyone, especially Fleur and Hermione were looking at him intently.

"Umm….I went out to think and just…uh….kinda fell asleep…" He said lamely.

'Please let them buy it, please let them buy it…' he begged to himself. Sirius shrugged and, along with everyone else, went back to eating. Hermione tugged on his shirt under the table. He stole a sideways glance towards her and saw her eyes signaling the doorway.

"Well, I'm full, so if you'll excuse me…" Hermione said, abruptly standing up. Harry followed her example.

"Yeah, me too. Thanks Mrs. Weasley, it was great." With that, he followed Hermione out the door.

She led him towards the stair case and signaled for him to follow her up. Following her, the two of them ascended the stairways. Hermione finally stopped them at a door on the third floor. She opened it and ushered him in. Closing the door, she rounded on him.

"Ok Harry, spill it. What really happened?" Harry hesitated.

"W-What do you mean? I was really outside…" he said nervously. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No you weren't. I ran into you on the steps. You were coming out of Fleur's room. Spill. Now." She said assertively, her eyes boring into his. He tore his eyes away and looked down. "You spent the night with her, didn't you…." She said. Harry was shocked when he noticed the absence of surprise in her. Harry bit his lip, thinking of what to say. Figuring it didn't really matter and she would find out sooner or later, he nodded. "Harry….did the two of you, you know…do anything?" A surprised looked came to Harry's face.

"No! Of course not!" He said quickly, trying to convince her. She peered at him intently and he started fidgeting. "Well…err….It, uh….depends on what you mean by 'anything'……" Hermione's stare intensified.

"Haarrrryyyyyy…..what did you do?" She asked suspiciously. Harry stuck his hands out in front of himself defensively.

"Hey! **_I_** didn't do anything." She looked at him in disbelief.

"Cough it up Harry. What happened?" He looked down with a small blush on his face.

"Um, well….you see, she, uh…kinda….kissed me." Hermione looked slightly shocked, but that look was replaced with a contemplative one.

"But you two could barely tolerate each other for the past two weeks. What happened?" Harry looked back up but avoided her eyes.

"Let's just say: You were right….I should have apologized…." Hermione looked at him in disbelief. Then, she smiled widely.

"I see." Then, she looked at him half seriously and half amused. "So, what are you going to tell people when they start asking about it?" Harry looked confused.

"What? What you mean? Ask about what?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Come on Harry. I wasn't the only one who noticed how you two were acting. You were actually being _nice_ to each other. What's more, if you weren't looking at her, she was looking at you, and for your information, it was exactly subtle either." Harry gulped. He didn't think it was that obvious. Then, he remembered something else she had said.

"Wait, what do you mean she was looking at me?" he asked. Hermione sighed.

"It's just like I said. It's like Bill didn't exist. She was completely ignoring his looks and was totally focused on you. I think she was trying to be discrete, but she was almost worse than you." She said matter-of-factly. Harry let his mouth hang open, but then he closed it and let a silly smile come to his face, though it did look somewhat menacing due to his fangs. Hermione peered at him. "Wait, Harry…you don't…_like_ her do you?" Harry blushed again. Looking around nervously, he nodded slightly to her. It wasn't like she, unlike _some_ people he knew, would black mail him about it.

"Yeah, yeah I do…." He said quietly. She studied him for a few moments.

"Is it anything like it was with Cho?" Hermione asked skeptically. Harry froze.

'Is it?' he asked himself. Not being able to answer right away, he began to evaluate his feelings. 'With Cho, it was like….like I just wanted to impress her or do whatever to get her…' he thought. 'With Fleur….it's as if I just want her to be happy.' He started to think about the specifics of his feelings. 'I know that I would most likely do anything for Fleur. I have no problem admitting that now, but what about Cho? Would I have done anything for her happiness?' As he thought of this, he came to the conclusion that he wouldn't. He couldn't explain it, but Cho felt like a trophy he had to have. Fleur felt more like a person that he wanted to make happy. With that in mind, he answered Hermione.

"No. It's nothing like with Cho. It's like…like…." He tried to find the words to explain it. "Like Cho was a trophy, but Fleur is a person….if that makes any sense…" Hermione sighed and nodded. Harry frowned. "What's with the sigh?"

"It's just….how can you be sure she isn't using her veela powers?" She said simply. Harry looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's part veela. She could have her own agenda or be working for someone to get to you. She _did_ show up rather suddenly. How do we know she isn't using her powers on you to lure you into something?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Have you thought this for a while? Or did it just now come to you?" He asked shortly.

"Well….I thought it was strange how suddenly she showed up, but then that was almost blown out the door after a talk we had a few weeks ago, but now….With what you've just told me, I think it's a little odd that right when Bill is leaving, she goes straight after you." Harry peered at her a few more moments.

"What makes you think she's going after me now?" He asked, his patience wearing thin.

"You mean other than the looks she was giving you, the sudden change of attitude and the fact you spent the night with her?" She said sounding dead serious.

"Ok, fine….but why do you think it's weird? Is it because you can't believe someone like her would actually look at me? Or is it because you still can get over that stupid grudge from fourth year?" He asked accusingly. Hermione looked like she was about to explode.

"It's neither of those, and you know it, Harry. I just don't want you to be tricked into something you'll regret!" She hissed. Harry's threw his hands up.

"I don't get you at all Hermione! Fist you take her side against me, then you get mad when I won't apologize, and now, you thinks she trying to set me up for a trap? What the hell goes through your head?" He nearly shouted.

"I just want to be prepared!" Harry grunted.

"Yeah, and you do that by thinking that everyone who actually wants to get close to me is really trying to kill me!" He said loudly. He wouldn't be surprised if the people

still in the kitchen would run out screaming for them to shut up.

"Harry…" she began, ready to beg him to at least hear her out.

"No! Don't even start!"

"At least hear me out!" she pleaded. "I'm not saying any thing is certain, I just want to be prepared in case something _does_ happen…."

"Oh? And how do you plan on doing that when all you ever do is run around blaming everyone for something they haven't done and probably will never do!"

"Just calm down and listen!" she said aggressively. Harry did in fact keep quiet while she explained, but his face was still set in anger. "I'm not saying you shouldn't be near her, but if you want to then at least keep your eyes open for anything unusual…" Harry rolled his eyes and nodded shortly.

"Fine, whatever, but don't come begging for forgiveness when you find out I'm right." He snapped. Hermione glared at him.

"Don't worry. I have no intention of begging to anyone…least of all a deluded little boy." And with that, she went into the room they had been standing in front of and slammed the door.

"Ouch…watcha do to her Harry?" asked a voice right behind him. He turned to face a grinning Tonks.

"Absolutely nothing!" He said in exasperation.

"Yeah, right…that 'nothing' caused a whole ten minutes of silence which, I might add, is an accomplishment with the state everyone is in." Harry shot her a glare than sighed.

"It's Hermione…I just don't get her…"

"What did she do?" She asked. When she saw the look on his face, she rephrased her question. "Or rather, what did she say?"

"You know how she'll been all buddy-buddy with Fleur the past two weeks?" Tonks nodded. "Well now she thinks Fleur'll kill me or lead me into a trap or something!" Tonks sighed.

"I was wondering when Hermione would start thinking about that." At Harry's questioning glance, she continued. "Well, you know how she is. She gets jealous of any other walking thing that has a chest." Harry snickered. "And, it doesn't help with the way Ron oggles Fleur…"

"But why would that bother her?" Tonks snorted.

"You mean you can't tell?" Harry nodded. "Oh, wow, something I'm not the last person to know…" she muttered. "It's actually pretty obvious when you think about it. The way she gets jealous of Fleur, I mean, she's gotta like the boy." Harry's eyes went wide.

"Hermioen...and Ron?"

"You act as if it surprises you." Harry nodded again. Tonks sighed. "Anyways….the other thing."

"Yeah, that. So…what do you think about Fleur?" Giving another sigh, she shook her head.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. She seams sincere enough, but she _is_ part veela. Those things are like natural deceptores. It would probably be a good idea to keep an eye on her in any case…." Harry sighed this time.

"That's what the human book said."

"You have to admit, it probably isn't a bad idea." Harry nodded slowly. "Well, I'll be off, I'm on duty today. Catch ya later." With a wave and a pop, she was gone. Harry stood there for a few more moments before heading up to his own room. He flopped down on his bed.

'Women' he thought. 'Why do they have to be so damn difficult? They should come with a manual.' A knock on his door brought Harry out of his thoughts.

"Come in!" he called. The door opened and Ron stepped in, a chess board under his arm.

"Oy, Harry. Wanna play? It's been a while." Harry nodded and Ron walked to the center off the room. As they set up the chest board, Ron brought up the question of the day. "So, what happened?" Harry looked up.

"What do you mean?" Ron sighed.

"You know…the shouting? Everyone in a ten mile radius must have heard it."

"It's nothing, just forget it." Ron chuckled.

"Sure didn't sound like nothing, but whatever." They finished setting up the board and took their respective ends. Harry on white and Ron on black. As Harry made the first move, Ron asked another question. "So, you and Fleur made up?" Harry nodded. "That's good. I was getting tired of having to help rebuild rooms." That gave both of them a laugh. Ron's bishop had just knocked off one of Harry's pawns when Harry asked something.

"So, Ron…you still daydreaming about Fleur?" Ron looked up at him in shock before breaking into a silly grin.

"No. I've got my eye on someone else now." Harry raised an eyebrow as his knight killed off the offending bishop.

"Oh, really? Who's that?" He asked curiously. Ron's Castle moved and was now in front of Harry's bishop.

"Not telling, you'll laugh." Ron said shortly. Harry looked amused.

"Who could I possibly have to laugh at? Any choice you make has gotta be a good one…" Than he remembered his little conversation with a certain bushy-haired girl. "…cept maybe Hermione…" As soon as Harry said that, Ron lost all concentration and made the wrong move, causing Harry to put him into check mate. A scarlet blush rose up and onto his face. Harry just stared at him. "Okkkk…I think it's more the fact that I just won than the blush that confirmed that…."

"So what if it's her?" He said defensively.

"Well, I never would have guessed, what with the way you two argue all them time." Ron blushed even deeper. "Why _do_ you always start arguments?" Ron looked away.

"Cause I think it's fun…" he said sounding a more than a little annoyed.

"Have you at least told her?" Ron shook his head frantically.

"No, of course not! She'd kill me!" Harry looked at his friend with a small amount of amusement showing on his face. The two began cleaning up the chess set.

(A/N: I know, it was a short game. Don't ask)

"Maybe not." Harry said. "Who knows, she might like you too." He didn't know if that was true, but from what Tonks said, he figured there was a pretty big chance it was.

"You think?" Ron asked looking hopeful. Harry shrugged.

"Could be, but either way, you won't get anywhere if you don't tell her. And who knows….if you don't, any chance you had could just slip away…." Ron's face fell.

"But what if she rejects me?" Harry sighed.

"I don't know what to say for sure, but there are others out there." Ron nodded slightly. "What will you do?" he asked as Ron stood up with the chess set.

"I don't know, but I'll give it more thought…" He turned to walk out of the room, but Harry's voice stopped him.

"Wait a sec. You said you don't daydream about Fleur anymore, but why do you still stare?" Ron turned his head back to Harry, a small, amused smile on his face.

"It's _gotta_ be the veela juice." And with that, he left. Harry couldn't help but smile at that last comment.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The rest of the day past smoothly. Lunch was nothing special, in fact, it could be called dull. Hermione was all but ignoring Harry, not that he was complaining. Fleur was trying her best to ignore Bill, but Harry could see that he was getting to her again. Ron was unusually happy, but would blush every time he looked at Hermione. It seemed that everyone _except_ Hermione noticed this and Harry couldn't help but laugh about it.

Dinner went about the same as lunch, except with more people. Those who worked at the ministry would fill them in, but in Harry's opinion, it wasn't anything worth listening to. Halfway through dinner, Harry had zoned and it was only when Tonks nudged him and winked that he realized he had been staring at Fleur. Then again, that wasn't really surprising considering he was thinking about what Hermione had said to him.

Currently Harry was lying in his bed, staring up at his ceiling and reflecting on another day of dullness. When they had left the dinner table, Ron had pointed out that Fleur was looking at Harry a lot. Luckily, it seemed he hadn't noticed Harry looking back at Fleur. Harry sighed. Was Hermione right? Was Fleur really leading him into a trap? Or was she really what she appeared? Shaking his head, he rolled over. His back was now facing the door.

'It's too fuckin' confusing.' He thought. Half an hour later, he was asleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry was running through a city. He knew he was chasing _something_, but he didn't know who, or what, it was. His legs were carrying him much faster than any normal human would be to run.

His senses were honed and, at the moment, the sweet smell of fear filled his nostrils. His enhanced hearing could hear the frantic beating of his victim's heart. Wait…victim? Yes….The person he was chasing was his victim. He was within a few yards of the person. His target, a young woman in her late teens, turned and screamed just as Harry pounced. He landed right in front of her and, grabbing her shoulders, pushed her to the ground. Deciding to have a little fun before the kill, his hands started tracing veins through her body. Choosing a tender spot on her wrist, he bent down and sunk his fangs, which had enlarged at the promise of blood, into her pale skin. She let out a wail of pain a soon as the oversized canines pierced her wrist.

The sweet taste of blood flooded his mouth as he sucked at her wrist. Removing his mouth from her wrist, he next chose a spot just above her right breast and repeated his actions, drawing another howl of pain. His sense of taste was being overloaded with the night creature's honey. Once again, he withdrew his mouth, and traced her veins, this time choosing the spot where the shoulder met the neck. He couldn't help but bask in the joys of playing with your pray. This time when he removed himself, he gave her one of his most evilly playful smiles.

"Let's end this little playtime." He whispered joyfully, his voice smooth. If possible, her fear multiplied ten fold.

"God, please don't do this!" she pleaded. Harry threw back his head and let out an amused bark.

"God! God, my dear, has nothing to do with this." She looked even more fearful.

"Please…spare me….If you don't god will take your soul." She said, trying to sound threatening. Instead, it came out like a fearful whimper. Harry once more threw his head back and laughed. He couldn't help it. It was just so god damn funny.

"I believe you are confused my dear. In order to have your soul taken, you must have one to begin with." He gave her one last look. Her face, which had previously been hidden in the night, became visible as a sudden light passed over it. Harry tried to hide his momentary shock. Something about that face…that perfect, flawless face, had been familiar. Getting over that shock and pushing the thought into the deep, unreachable recesses of his mind, he bent down for the final bite. Before he could even come within six inches of her neck, he felt a searing pain in his back. Turning suddenly, he was faced with six men and a priest, all standing beside a large light. Each man held a large, wooden stake. The priest was armed with a silver, almost luminescent, cross.

"Step back beast!" Screamed one of the men. The priest held up his hand, effectivly silencing him.

"Finally, the lord has led us to the devil…" the priest mused quietly, a small smile on his face. Harry growled.

'Damn light! Why must _everyone_ know the weaknesses…' he thought angrily.

"Step back from the girl and claim your punishment." Harry locked eyes with the priest.

'Never. My prey is _mine!_' Harry shoved this thought as violently as he could into the priest's head. Said priest staggered backwards a few steps, a grim smile on his face.

"So be it…." He held up his hand. Harry, despite the pain from the light, turned to the petrified girl.

"Now be a good prey and stay there. I'll be right back to finish our business." Harry said. Seeing her eyes dart back and forth frantically, presumably trying to plan an exit. "After all, if you ran, I would have to spend twenty more seconds hunting you down again." And with that, he stood up, wincing slightly in pain. He turned to face the group and, with a sadistic smile, disappeared from sight.

"He ran! I can't believe the coward ran!" Shouted one of the men. He was met with calls of agreement, but the priest remained silent. Suddenly…..

"Scatter!" He called out desperately, the crowd's confused looks cost them the time they needed to get away. Harry landed in front of the man who shouted.

"For calling me a coward, you get to die first!" He said in a sickeningly pleasant voice as he reappeared. He grabbed the man's neck with one hand and, with the other, ripped his head off, letting the blood flow into his mouth. Feeling a sudden stabbing pain in his shoulder, Harry spun around to face a man who had just struck with his stake.

"Idiot, it's the heart, not the arm!" Harry shouted angrily, not at all happy that he had to spend his time killing worthless idiots. He ripped off the man's arms and sent him flying into another man. Feeling another stabbing pain, he reached back to find a stake embedded in his back. Letting out another growl, he spun…only to find that offender #2 had moved. Unfortunatly for Harry, this mistake was fatal. Next thing he knew, he was being assaulted by stakes from all directions. He shrieked in pain. Suddenly…it stopped. Only to be replaced with a whole new kind of pain.

"Return to hell demon!" Shouted the priest, clearly not happy with the death of two of his men. The cross he held was practically in Harry's face. He screamed, his back arching and limbs flailing at the maddening pain. It was driving him insane…well, more than he already was. Just as the priest shoved the cross right into his chest, Harry felt darkness overtake him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" 'Arry!" Shouted a frantic (and fearful) voice. Harry was in his bed…sort of. His back was arched in pain, and his limbs were flailing around him….just like in his dream. The pain was so intense, Harry could hardly think, much less recognize the voice. Even though he could hardly think, he could sense that his Vampiric blood had emerged, turning him into the beast that had fought Malfoy, though still trying to gain complete control of him. He could feel blood flowing from him, yet he didn't know from where. He felt soft hands on him, trying to sooth him. Thrashing madly and screaming in absolute pain, his Vampiric side fought hard to conquer him and was doing well enough to leave Harry crimson eyed, pointy eared and fanged.

Harry's form, still thrashing, fell off his bed and onto the floor, throwing the person holding him. As the mental and spiritual fight went on, it also took the form of a physical fight. Trying to rid himself of the pain, or at least dull it, Harry, with his enlarged fingernails, started clawing at his face. He felt hands on him, but that only made him fearful. He started thrashing even more, trying to get them away from him. Didn't they understand that he was dangerous?

"Help me, I can't control him!" shouted a male voice. More hands joined the first set, trying to tame his thrashing form.

'They-have-to-get-away!' he thought through the pain. Arching his back again, he let off a powerful shockwave of dark energy, violently throwing everyone away from him. Finally, he was just barely able to stand up, nearly collapsing again in the process. Grabbing hold of the bed post, and nearly shattering it, he forced his eyes open to see forms all around him. One of the forms that he recognized to be female, tried to come close to him. He swung his free arm around, knocking her back and against the wall (A/N: Remember the super strength).

"Get…away!" he gasped out to everyone present. One of the men tried to come close again, but was prevented by another swing of Harry's arm. "I…can't…hold it…much longer…." His hand finally shattered the bed pole. The pain started to subside somewhat, but the mad struggle for control only intensified. He slumped over and shot out an arm to brace himself on the bed.

"Everyone out!" shouted the man. Two other forms moved towards the door, but the man remained. The women that Harry had knocked away finally got back to her feet. The man turned to her. "Fleur, you too, get out of here!" He shouted desperately.

"No…" she said quietly, yet clear enough for both of them to hear. Something akin to rage shot through Harry. It was Fleur he had knocked away and into the wall! Harry growled.

"Fleur….get...out of…here…" he gasped out. He was weakening, losing the struggle. Not knowing how long he could hold on, he tried to persuade them to leave. "Both of…you…leave! Now!" He barked, revising himself. Sirius hesitated and Fleur took a step towards him. "I'm…losing. I can't…keep it up…" he breathed out sadly, voice laced with pain.

When Fleur was within three feet of him, his hand shot out again.

"Move!" Harry screamed out desperately to her, unable to control his arm. She didn't, she stood her ground….and was hit. Harry was able to snatch enough control to keep her from flying into the wall again, but he couldn't prevent her from flying a few feet and landing in a heap on the ground. Sirius paled and Harry shrieked in pain. Not physical, but emotional. She had purposely taken the hit.

Harry slumped to the ground. He grabbed his head and, still screaming, dug his nails into it, drawing more blood. Fleur, finally getting back to her feet, walked carefully over to Harry, trying her best to ignore the pain in her stomach from the first hit. She reached out a hand and gently placed it on his shoulder. It took all of his control to keep himself from lashing out again.

"Get away from me!" He screamed again. Instead of knocking her down again, he swiped her hand away.

"Fleur…" Sirius called out carefully, not exactly sure what he should do.

"Leave." She said shortly and assertively, keeping her eyes on Harry. Sirius hesitated again but, casting them a nervous glance, he backed up towards the door.

"I'll leave, but only to call Dumbledore…" and he left. Fleur knelt and brought her hand up to grabbed Harry's face. He once again struggled to contain himself. She forced his face up to look at her with his crimson eyes. He fought the urge to strike her….bite her even.

Fleur was battered, as well she should be after getting hit by a hand with inch and a half long nails and being thrown against the wall. Her nightclothes were tattered and torn in places. There were several rips across her stomach from the first hit. Blood soaked the surrounding area. A burst of rage shot through Harry, causing himself to loose focus and give ground. He grabbed her wrist and pulled it from his face. Lunging forward, he knocked her off balance, causing her to fall backwards onto the floor again, Harry on top of her, pinning her down.

"You should have left!" He snarled. Instead of responding, she just stared calmly into his eyes, determined not to let her pain show…for his sake. Harry, free of pain and spurred by a sudden burst of rage, brought up his hand and punched down. Though he was losing more and more control, he still had enough to force his hand to the side, missing Fleur's face by mere inches. She didn't even wince. "Why didn't you leave!" he screamed.

"Because I swore I wouldn't. Do you still have enough humanity left to remember that?" She asked still sounding calm, though on the inside she was terrified…not for herself, but for him. Harry growled. Bringing a hand up, he traced her veins, just like he did in his dream. This one, rage inspired action was enough to bring everything in himself to a halt. This was familiar….too familiar.

'Think…' the still human side of himself begged. 'You have to think. Where have you seen this?' That was when it happened. It was her. Fleur had been the girl in his dream, but in his dream, she was afraid. "No…" he whispered in horror. He _knew_ the girl had been familiar. Fleur's eyes widened in shock, the first emotion she had shown through this ordeal.

'It's just like it….the girl…tracing the veins, but I…I enjoyed it!' he was now so horrified that the demon trying to control him was almost completely driven out, not being able to stand the strength of the emotion. He brought a hand up, clutching his face. His ears returned to normal. His hands, Fleur noticed, were becoming more human, losing their lengthened nails. Fangs shrunk back into pointier than normal teeth, but his eyes remained red. 'What have I done? How could a dream do this much?' he thought desperately.

Tears began to run down Harry's face and some even fell onto Fleur's. Harry's knees gave out to him and he collapsed on top of her, his hands wrapping around her and holding her close as he cried. Fleur winced slightly from the pain in her stomach, but still let her own arms gently circle him.

"I'm sorry…I am so sorry." He whispered sadly. His breath tickled the side of her face and she tightened her hold on him. After a few minutes of repeated apologies, Harry felt an extreme wave of weakness take hold. Darkness crept into his vision and, with one last quiet apology, his world went black.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kill one man, you're a murderer. Kill a million, a King. Kill them all, a god."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Merde!

Shit

ooooooooooooooooo

Idiot stupide! Il pourrait avoir perdu connaissance de nouveau! Mais se soucie-t-il ? Nooooooooo ... alors il m'accuse d'essai de le tuer! Et la voie il a ri de moi ? ARG!

Stupid idiot! He could have passed out again! But does he care? Nooooooooo...then he accuses me of trying to kill him! And the way he laughed at me? ARG!

ooooooooooooooooo

Spectacle stupide de

Stupid show off

ooooooooooooooooo

'Je ne veux jamais permettre à ce sentiment d'aller'

I never want to let this feeling go.

ooooooooooooooooo

This passage is _not_ mine. I found it on the net and I claim **_no_** ownership.

A/N: Before anyone asks about why Harry didn't notice the men coming up behind im in the dream, it was because A) it's a dream, and B) he was too caught up in the kill. And as for the light not killing him suddenly, A) Can you say _son of Dracula…technically?_ B) It was a dream, C) Even if full vamp in dream, still only half vamp. Light don't kill in reality.

There were some other things I meant to explain, but I forget. I tried to do better with my explanations for why people didn't notice something or something happening suddenly, buuttttt…..rest assure, in this chap, there is a reason for everything. Anyways, hope you liked the little vamp thingy I did in the end….don'tcha just love cliffhanger?;) I'll try to get the trip back to Hogwarts in next chap. Hope you all like this one as much as I did…sorta. It was cheesy, I know, and I may have rushed it a bit, buttttt…... If anyone has questions, feel free to ask. If you want an answer ASAP, my AIM screen name is the same as my pen name.


End file.
